The Wedding Date
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when one of Penelopes brothers gets married and she needs a boyfriend for the event, will she fall head over heels for her date and get the love she had always desired or will she be doomed to a life of loneliness
1. Chapter 1

The Wedding Date-Ch 1

Penelope Garcia paced back and forth across her apartment and said, "Jayje I just can't go to my brothers wedding stag, ohhhhh could you imagine the embarrasement"?, JJ was laughing on the other end of the phone. Penelope said, "this is not a laughing matter oh best friend of mine".

JJ said, "alright calm down Garcie, maybe you could go out with that ohhhh what was his name the computer nerd that I teased you about"?, Penelope took a deep breath and said, "Kevin Lynch and definitely not". She said, "well what about that Sam, you two were hot and heavy for a while".

Penelope said, "he's married or engaged or something and besides he couldn't keep it in his pants when we were together", JJ looked up from her desk and saw one of her team members and started smiling. Penelope said, "you are doing that silence thing that makes me think that you are up to something".

JJ said, "what about if I try to fix you up with somebody"?, she said, "Jayje the wedding is this weekend so who do you know that could be my date for the week"?, she said, "for the week, huh"?, she said, "yeah, they have activities scheduled for the entire week and ending at the wedding on Saturday night".

JJ bit down on her lip and said, "well Morgan is single and he's gorgeous so maybe he'll do it", Penelope said, "Morgan, is that his first name"?JJ laughed and said, "no his first name is Derek". She said, "I'm pretty desperate here Jayje", JJ said, "we are suppose to be on down time for the next 2 weeks so that would work out great".

Derek started walking toward his desk and JJ said, "hang on Garcie and let me see what I can do", before she could object JJ put the cell on her desk and said, "Morgan"?, he looked up and said, "yeah Jayje"?, she said, "do you have any plans for our down time"?, he said, "no, why do you and pretty boy need some help"?, JJ said, "well I have a friend that needs some help".

Derek said, "help doing what"?, she said, "well her brother is getting married and being the only girl out of 5 she is going to be getting teased a lot and she needs" and he finished her sentence by saying, "she needs somebody to pretend they are her boyfriend for the wedding"?, she nodded her head and said, "it's for the week actually".

He said, "week, what are they going to be doing that takes an entire week"?, she said, "well they have activities scheduled everyday right through to the wedding on Saturday night". He plopped down on her desk and said, "I tell ya what, why don't me, your friend, you and pretty boy go out on a double date tonight and let's see how things go".

JJ picked up the phone and said, "what do you say Garcie are you up for it"?, she said, "times running out on me sunshine so I'll be there, just tell me where and when". She looked up at Derek and said, "how about 6:00 at Angelos"?, Derek gave her the thumbs up and then she said, "he's in, what about you"?, Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "sure, I'll be there".

After the call ended Derek said, "so tell me about this friend of yours"?, Reid walked over and said, "what friend"?, JJ said, "oh husband of mine we are double dating tonight". He said, "with who"?, Derek said, "with me and JJ's friend", Reid said, "what friend are you two talking about"?, JJ said, "Penelope".

Reid smiled and said, "she's an amazing person, she's beautiful, smart, great with computers and she's Henrys Godmother", Derek said, "I can hardly wait to meet her then". When Derek started walking away he said, "see ya at 6", Reid and JJ nodded their heads as they watched him walk away".

Reid said, "alright, would you like to tell me what's going on now"?, she wrapped her arms around her husband and then spent the next few minutes filling him in on the problem. Meanwhile across town at her apartment she had tried on several outfits until she slipped into a beautiful black and red strapless dress.

She put it on and turned around and said, "not bad Garcie", she then worked on her hair and said, "well it's time to go, I sure hope that this friend is up for the job because we leave in 2 days". She then grabbed her purse and headed out the door and down the stairs toward her car that was in the parking lot.

At almost 6 Derek, JJ and Reid were sitting at the table and Derek kept looking around, he said, "well JJ where is this friend of yours, I don't see her". She laughed and said, "don't worry, she'll be here, she'll be here", about that time Reid looked toward the door and said, "she's right over there".

Derek turned around and said, "the gorgeous blonde in the black and red dress"?, JJ said, "that's her", Penelope nervously swallowed hard as she made her way across to them. Derek stood up and held out his hand and said, "hi Penelope, I'm Derek, Derek Morgan", she grinned as she shook hands with him and said, "nice to meet you Derek".

Derek looked at her and said, "if you don't mind me asking, why is a beautiful woman like yourself single"?, she said, "well I guess I've just never met the right man". He put his hand on hers and said, "well sweetness you have now", Penelope laughed and said, "JJ was right you'll be perfect".

As they looked into each others eyes JJ could just tell that she had finally found the perfect match for her best friend, now the question was could he survive a week at Casa Garcia.


	2. Chapter 2

The Wedding Date-Ch 2

During the evening they laughed, talked, ate and were currently dancing, Derek wrapped his arms around her and slid his hands down her back resting them just over her butt. She laid her head down on his shoulder and said, "I bet you think this whole situation is pretty crazy don't you Derek"?, he shook his head and said, "not at all".

He said, "I have an older sister named Sarah and an younger sister Desiree and they tease me relentlessly when I'm home", she said, "so they don't live here in Virginia"?, he said, "nahhhh, they live in Chicago". She said, "what about your mother"?, he said, "she use to live in Chicago but she moved here, fell in love with another member of my team and got married last year".

Penelope smiled and said, "that sounds amazing", he nodded his head and said, "ohhh Dave treats momma like a queen", she said, "if you don't mind me asking what's your mothers name"?, he said, "I don't mind at all, her name is Francine Morgan Rossi". Penelope said, "do you mean that your step father and team member is THE David Rossi"?, he laughed and said, "guilty as charged".

At the end of the night Derek said, "may I walk you to your car'?, she said, "of course", JJ and Reid were standing across the parking lot watching as they intertwined fingers as they walked to her car. They leaned up against her car and she said, "tonight was amazing", he grinned and said, "yes, yes it was".

Penelope took a deep breath and said, "so what do you think about being my date for the week"?, he said, "I would love to be your boyfriend for the week". She said, "really, you would"?, he said, "of course I would, what man wouldn't want a beautiful, smart, sweet woman on his arm"?, she said, "but the question is would my family buy us as an us"?, he said, "well they will believe us if we are believable as a loving, sexually attracted couple".

She swallowed hard and said, "my family will be with us constantly", he said, "how big of a family do you have"?, she said, "with my brothers, their wives, aunts, uncles, cousins, I'd say their will be about 300 there". He said, "wow, I guess we better be pretty convincing then"?, he then cupped her face in his hands and leaned in and slowly pressed his lips against hers.

When their lips connected it was magical, she wrapped her arms around his waist and held him closer as he deepened the kiss, their tongues battled for control for several minutes before they pulled apart for air. Reid and JJ who were still watching everything from across the parking lot grinned as they watched the obviously hot for each other couple.

JJ said, "this is going to work, this is going to work", Reid said, "waittttttttt a minute, first they just met and second they have to survive a week with her family before you can pat yourself on the back". She wrapped her arms around her husband and said, "we better get home to our son".

Reid kissed the end of her nose and said, "yeah because I promised him I would read him a story tonight", she shook her head and said, "but Spence you read him a story every night"?, he said, "I know and we both love it", she grinned and said ,"I love you Mr. Reid", he kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you to Mrs. Reid" and they were both laughing as they pulled away from their kissing friends.

When they finally pulled apart again Derek said, "I think we can pull it off", Penelope said, "m m me to", he said, "since we leave in 2 days how about we go out again tomorrow, we can spend the entire day together and you can fill me in on everybody that we're going to be coming in contact with".

She smiled and said, "that sounds like a good idea, their is so much that you need to know bef" and he cut her off by crashing his lips against hers again. She laughed and said, "you keep doing that and I'll never let you go home", he sighed and said, "deal baby girl, deal", she laughed and said, "alright hotstuff" causing them both to laugh.

They stood there laughing and talking for a few more minutes before they exchanged addresses and phone numbers, he kissed her one final time before opening her door. She smiled as she climbed in and put her seatbelt on, Derek said, "good night baby girl, see ya in the morning".

She said, "good night hotstuff, sweet dreams", he said, "ohhhhh don't worry they will be, tonight I'll be dreaming about you", she blushed as she pulled away from him. Derek stood there smiling and waving until her car disappeared out of sight, he then climbed into his truck and pulled out of the parking lot, heading home.


	3. Chapter 3

The Wedding Date-Ch 3

The next few days Derek and Penelope spent as much time together as they possibly could, she was filling him in on all of her family. He laughed and said, "let me see if I have this", she then listened as he said, "this is your oldest brother Payton and his wife Shelly", these are your brothers Parker and Paul and this is Patrick and his fiancée Paula"?, she said, "right hotstuff".

He said, "whew, I was afraid that I had mixed them up", she shook her head and said, "you did a great job with them". Derek said, "sounds like you had it rough growing up", she said, "you have no idea", she sighed as she laid her head back and said, "I was the chubby nerd so of course I got picked on by my beautiful cousins".

Derek said, "of course", she looked down at her watch and said, "we better get started to the airport our flight leaves in 2 hours". He brought her hand to his lips and said, "don't worry sweetness, everything is going to be fine, you'll see".

She said, "I just hope that we can pull this off", he said, "don't worry we will but we have something else that we have to do before we leave". She said, "and what would that be"?, he said, "we're dating right"?, she said, "yes".

He said, "well we have to get use to touching, kissing and telling each other things", she said, "telling each other what things"?, he said, "I love you". She swallowed hard and said, "I love you to", she blushed a little as she looked down at her hands.

Derek took his finger and put it under her chin and pulled it up so that she was looking him in the face and he kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you Penelope". She smiled as she rested her forehead against his and said, "I love you to Derek".

He smiled and said, "now we're ready to go", they were both laughing as they grabbed the last of her bags before they headed out the door. The ride to the airport didn't take long and soon they were making their way to their seats.

Derek sighed and said, "how long is the flight"?, she said, "about 6 hours", he said, "and what are we suppose to do when we land"?, she said, "their will be a limo waiting for us". He said, "niceeeee, very very nice".

She said, "I'm dreading this Derek", he said, "why baby"?, she said, "seeing my snooty cousins again", he gently squeezed her hand and said, "it's bringing back bad memories for ya isn't it"?, she nodded her head yes as she looked out the window.

Derek said, "sooooo tell me abut the plans for all of these activities", she said, "well we are going to have a get to know each other dinner tonight and that's where you will meet everybodyyyyyy". He said, "okay, you are making it sound like I'm marching to my own hanging".

She said, "if we aren't able to pull this off we just might be", he said, "calm down and take deep breaths and tell me more about these activities". She said, "we have a day of family movies and they will end with Patrick and Paula getting engaged".

He listened as she filled him in on everything from a dance right down to the reception Saturday night", he said, "wow it sounds like they have everything planned out". She said, "ohhhhh they do hotstuff, they definitely do".

They spent the next few hours laughing and talking and before the knew what was happening they were getting ready to land. Derek said, "ohhh one more question", she said, "yeah", he said, "how are we going to say that we met"?, she said, "we tell the truth, that a mutual friend introduced us".

He said, "and how long have we been dating"?, she said, "6 months sounds good", he winked at her and said, "it sure does". When the plane landed they walked hand in hand through the airport to get their luggage.

After getting their luggage they headed toward the front door and when Penelope saw her brother she took a deep breath and squeezed Dereks hand. He said, "what's wrong"?, she said, "my brother", he said, "where is he"?, she smiled and pointed over to him.

Payton smiled and held his arms open as he pulled his baby sister into his arms, when they pulled apart Penelope said, "Pay this is my boyfriend Derek, Derek this is my brother Payton". Derek held out his hand and shook hands and said, "nice to meet you Payton".

Payton grinned and said, "nice to meet you to Derek", he then grabbed some of their bags and said, "come on guys, let's get you back to the house and get you settled before the big get to know you family dinner", they were both all smiles as they followed him to their waiting limo.


	4. Chapter 4

The Wedding Date-Ch 4

Payton was full of questions for the happy couple just like Penelope knew he would be, she was nervous at first but when Derek intertwined fingers with her all of her nerves just faded. Derek grinned when Payton said, "so Derek, how did you and my baby sister meet"?, he said, "that would be a mutual friend of ours, do you know JJ"?, he said, "ohhh yes your friend the one that has the adorable little boy".

Penelope said, "that's her", Payton said, "that's great sis, it's about time that you can find someone that will treat you the way you deserve to be treated". Derek said, "she's something special, I don't know what I would do without my baby girl here".

Payton laughed and said, "I guess by now Penelope has filled you in our what a huge family we have"?, he nodded his head and said, "she has and I can't wait to meet them". Penelope said, "speaking of family, did everybody RSVP?, he said, "yep, everybody is going to be here".

She sighed and said, "great", Derek ran his thumb over her hand and said, "she's a little nervous about seeing your cousin again". He said, "ahhhh yes, that would be Abby", Penelope crossed her arms over her chest and said, "she hates me Pay, she's always hated me".

Derek wrapped his arm around her and said, "everything is going to be fine", Payton said, "Derek's right but I have to warn you when she sent in her reply she said that she was bringing her boyfriend with her". Penelope said, "ohhhhh now that's just wonderful".

Payton said, "when I left for the airport I thought I saw her getting out of the back of one of the cars', Penelope then looked out the window and said, "I don't know if us coming to the wedding was such a great idea", Payton said, "you know that you wouldn't break Patricks heart like that".

She said, "well no but", Derek said, "don't you worry about Abby, I'm going to be keeping you busy while we are here", Payton smiled and said, "and don't forget all of the family activities". Penelope grinned and said, "I bet Shelly has been cooking since early this morning".

Payton said, "and you would be correct there", Derek said, "sounds like the wedding is going to be amazing", he nodded his head in agreement and said, "that's the plan, that's the plan". They were still laughing and talking when they pulled up into Paytons driveway.

Derek waited until Payton opened the door and stepped out before he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lips passionately. When they pulled apart she said, "w w why did you do that"?, he winked at her and said, "because I wanted to".

As he slid out of the car she touched her lips and smiled, she then saw his hand and put her hand in his as she to got out of the car. Payton said, "don't worry about your bags, we'll get them to your room", Penelope said, "speaking of, do we get my old room"?, he laughed and said, "yes mam you do".

Derek smiled as she then took him by the hand and led her toward the hoard of waiting people, before they could reach the crowd she saw her, she saw her biggest fear walking toward her. Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "you can do this baby girl".

Abby was all smiles as her and her boyfriend strolled toward her, Penelope said, "Abbyyyyy, how are you"?, Abby smiled and said, "I'm good, no I'm better than good, this is my boyfriend Todd". Todd smiled and said, "it's nice to meet you Penelope".

She said, "nice to meet you to Todd", she then pointed to Derek and said, 'and this is my boyfriend Derek", Derek held out his hand and said, "nice to meet both of you". Abby said, "I'm so glad that you were able to come, are you going to be able to stay the entire week"?, Derek sighed happily and said, "we are".

Penelope looked up to see her other brothers motioning for her and she said, "excuse us Abby my brothers are calling for us". Abby and Todd watched as Penelope and Derek walked away and she looked at Todd and said, "something's up with those two, I don't know what it is but their's something".

Todd said, "like what"?, she said, "like maybe they aren't together", he laughed and said, "they seem to know each other pretty good to me". She said, "maybe I'm wrong but I don't think so but I have a week to find out and trust me I will find out" as they turned and walked in the other direction.


	5. Chapter 5

The Wedding Date-Ch 5

Abby looked over across the yard and didn't see Penelope, she bit down on her bottom lip as she started walking toward the house. When she stepped inside she saw Derek with his arm wrapped around her hip and he was leaning down whispering something into her ear that caused her to laugh.

Penelope playfully slapped Derek on the shoulder as she closed the door to their room, Abby stepped closer and heard the sound of lips popping and giggling. She took a deep breath and turned and walked away when the sound of soft music started playing through the door.

Todd was heading toward the house when he saw Abby walking out the door, he said, "where have you been, I've been looking everywhere for you"?, she said, "I've been doing some investigating". He shook his head and said, "investigating what"?, she leaned in and said, "something's not right about the whole Penelope/Derek situation".

Todd blew out a deep breath and said, "Abs, why don't we just enjoy our time here and leave Penelope and Derek alone" as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. When they pulled apart she grinned and said, "for now but when I" and Todd stopped her babbling by crashing his lips against hers.

Derek smiled as he leaned in and pressed his lips against the side of Penelpoes neck, she turned her head to the side and whispered, "D D Derek, what are we doing"?, he gently nipped her skin and said, "if you don't know what I'm doing I must be doing it wrong".

She said, "I know what you're doing but why are you doing it"?, he said, "isn't it obvious"?, she said, "ohhhhh you're thinking that somebody is going to come and hear us". He shook his head and said, "no sweetness, that isn't why".

Penelope said, "but why" and before he could answer their was a knock at the door, Penelope said, "who is it"?, she heard a laugh and then her brother Patrick say, "come on sis, their will be plenty of time for that later, right now it's time for food".

Derek said, "we'll be right there", Patrick said, "okayyyyyy" as he turned around and started humming as he headed back down the stairs. Penelope said, "are you ready for this"?, Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "I'm more than ready, let's go show them how it's done" and as they headed out of the room she giggled hoping that they were going to be able to pull this charade off.

When the happy couple stepped outside they stopped and she said, "here handsome let me get that lipstick off of your lips". He stood their grinning as she took her finger and wiped it off, Abby couldn't help but turn her attention to the laughing couple.

Todd leaned in and said, "let it go, let's just have fun", she nodded her head and said, "I'm trying but", he said, "no buts Abs". She then watched as Penelope and Derek joined her brothers at their table, she knew she was right, she knew that something was off about Derek and Penelope and she would find out what it was, no matter what she had to do.

As the evening continued Derek touched and kissed Penelope as much as he could, he was falling for her and falling hard and fast. Payton grinned as he watched his sister putting bites of food into Dereks mouth, it was obvious that his sister had finally found the love she had always dreamed of.

Shelly leaned in and whispered, "I'm thinking that we'll be hearing the sound of wedding bells again soon, aren't you"?, he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "sure thing beautiful, sure thing". Paul and Parker were laughing when Penelope said, "ohhhh no we are not going to talk about Simon".

Derek said, "and who is Simon"?, Paul said, "ohhhh he was the boy that fell head over heels in love with our sister and stood outside her window singing ot her everynight for almost a month". Penelope covered her eyes and said, "Shell please help me".

Shelly said, "come on boys let's not pick on Penelope", Derek wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close and said, "I can't help but feel sorry for Simon". Penelope looked up at him and said, "why sugar"?, he gently brushed his lips against hers and said, "because he lost the most amazing woman I've ever met".

She smiled up at him and said, "awwww that's so sweet", she then leaned in and pressed her their lips together in a soft and gentle kiss that caused the air to be filled with everybody saying, "AWWWWWWWW". Abby was furious at the thoughts of Penelope getting the attention yet again.

Todd glanced down at her and said, "let it slide Abby, she's not bothering you, she's enjoying time with her family and her boyfriend". She weakly smiled and said, "I hear ya Todd, I hear ya", he said, "good, now can we please just try to have some fun"?, she took a deep breath and smiled as she said, "that we will my love, that we will" as she glanced over at the smiling face of her cousin.

Abby was going to bring down Penelope, one way or another


	6. Chapter 6

The Wedding Date-Ch 6

While cleaning was going on outside Derek pulled Penelope into his arms and said, "so how are you feeling about being home"?, she sighed happily and said, "with you by my side I'm great". He smiled down and said, "good, very good" as he claimed her lips with his.

They pulled apart when Derek felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see an older man standing there and Penelope said, "uncle Jose". Jose was Penelopes step fathers brother and he had always treated her with respect and loved her like she was his daughter instead of his niece.

She threw her arms around him and said, "I've missed you", he smiled at her and said, "I've missed you to princess". Penelope pointed to Derek and said, "uncle Jose this is my boyfriend Derek and Derek this is my uncle Jose".

Derek held out his hand and said, "it's nice to meet you sir", Jose laughed and said, "call me Jose son, sir was my father". Penelope grinned and said, "was Teresa able to make it"?, he nodded his head and said, "she is and she's right over there" and she looked to where he pointed and she saw her cousin Teresa that she hadn't seen in years.

She looked at Derek and said, "I'll be right back handsome", he nodded his head in agreement and said, "alright sweetness". He stood there talking to her uncle and watching her as she made it over to her cousin Teresas side.

Jose said, "so son, what are your intentions with my niece"?, he said, "well si, I mean Jose I love her and I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that I get to spend the rest of my life with her". He put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "I know a man in love and son you are definitely in love with her and from the way she looks at you, she feels the same way you do".

Derek smiled and said, "Penelope is a great girl, she's so kind, loving, beautiful woman I have ever met", Jose nodded his head and said, "when she was a child she got picked on a lot because she was, well she was heavier than her other cousins".

Derek said, "and I bet that Abby picked on her more than anybody didn't she"?, he nodded his head and said, "she did and no matter how much she got punished she never changed her attitude". Jose said, "Penelope was so much like her mother with the fire of her step father but she never wanted to hurt anybody, no matter what others did to her".

Penelope smiled and laughed as her and Teresa got caught up, Teresa said, "I see that you brought your hottie of a boyfriend with ya"?, she bit down on her lip and said, "he's gorgeous isn't he"?, Teresa said, "well duhhhhhhh cuz, he's amazinggggg, are their anymore like him where he came from"?, she laughed and said, "sadly no brothers but he has 2 sisters".

Teresa said, "well I just hope that he treats you the way you deserve to be treated"?, she glanced over her shoulder and saw that several of her cousins were now talking to him and her uncle and she said, "he treats me like a princess".

Teresa said, "awww honey you love him don't you"?, she nodded her head and said, "I do, I really do", she pulled Penelope into her arms and said, "congratulations, I'm so happy for you and Derek". Penelope said, "I just don't know if" and before she could finish her sentence she heard the Abby say, "let's get the music cranked up, let's danceeeeee".

Penelope said, "we'll talk more later but I'm going to go grab my man and get me a dance", Teresa said, "later cuz" and watched as Penelope headed back over toward Derek. Jose smiled when she said, "excuse me uncle Jose but would you care if I asked my man to dance"?, he winked at her and said, "carry on you two, carry on".

Abby looked across the yard and saw Derek intertwine fingers with Penelope and lead her to the others on the temporary dancefloor. He pulled her into his arms and said, "have I told you how beautiful you are"?, she laughed and said, "hmmmm I believe you have but feel free to tell me anytime you want".

He brushed his lips against hers and said, "you are so beautiful, so so beautiful", she smiled and said, "and you are the sexiest and most handsome man I have ever seen in my life". She looked up into his dark eyes and said, "Derek I" and before she could finish what she was saying Abby tapped her on the shoulder and said, "mind if I cut in"?


	7. Chapter 7

The Wedding Date-Ch 7

Penelope stood there looking at her and she again said, "may I cut in"?, Penelope then said, "that would be up to Derek, not me". Abby looked at Derek and said, "what about it handsome, switch dates for a dance"?, he winked at Penelope and said, "sure Abby".

Todd smiled and said, "would you like to dance Penelope"?, she grinned as she put her hand in his and said, "thank you Todd, I'd like that". As he pulled her into his arms she kept her eyes trained on Derek as she watched Abby wrapping her arms around him.

Derek glanced up at Penelope and smiled letting her know that everything was going to be alright, she relaxed and looked back at Todd. Todd said, "so Penelope, how long have you been dating Derek"?, she said, "almost 6 months".

He nodded his head and said, "he seems like a nice guy", she said, "he's a great guy, he's so sweet, kind, smart and one of the best men I've ever known". He grinned and said, "and you are head over heels in love with him to, aren't you"?, she grinned and said, "I am".

She said, "so Todd what about you and Abby"?, he shrugged and said, "what about us"?, she said, "how long have the two of you been together"?, he said, "3 or 4 months". Penelope said, "what do you think of her"?, he said, "she's a great girl it's just she wants to stay focused on other things and not our relationship and that's hard to take sometimes, ya know"?, she nodded her head and said, "I totally understand".

Abby tightened her arms around him and said, "sooooo Derek", he said, "sooooo Abby", she smiled and said, "what's the real story between you and my cousin"?, he said, "what do you mean the real story"?, she said, "you're a sexy man, now why would you want to be with somebody like her instead of a beautiful woman like me"?, he said, "excuse me".

She said, "don't get defensive, I was just", he said, "I know what you were just saying, you were saying that I can't be interested in Penelope because she doesn't look like you, right"?, she said, "well I". Derek said, "let me tell you something about your cousin, she's beautiful, she's sexy, kind, loving and the most amazing woman I've ever met".

He pushed away from her and said, "now if you will excuse me I'm going to go dance with my girl", Abby put her hands on her hips and watched as he walked away from her. Todd and Penelope were talking when Derek walked over and said, "may I cut in"?, Todd said, "sure", he looked at Penelope and said, "thanks for the dance Penelope".

She said, "any time Todd", they then watched as he walked back over to rejoin Abby, Penelope said, "handsome what's wrong"?, he blew out a deep breath and said, "it's nothing baby girl". Penelope said, "Derek I can tell that something's wrong".

Derek said, "your cousin is such a snob, I can see why you didn't want to come", she laughed and said, "easy tiger, what did she say"?, Derek said, "she said that she wanted to know the real deal with me and you".

Penelope said, "what do you mean the real deal"?, he said, "she doesn't think that I can be interested in a woman like you, her words not mine". Penelope said, "what does she mean a woman like me"?, he pulled her into his arms and said, "a woman that looks and acts like her".

He cupped her face in his hands and said, "you are the sexiest, most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I don't care what Abby or anybody like her thinks". Penelope put her hands on his and said, "you are the sweetest man I have ever met in my life, I don't know very many men that would ta" and he silenced her by crashing his lips against hers.

When they pulled apart he said, "I need to be alone with you", she intertwined their fingers and said, "come with me". From across the yard Abby watched as Derek and Penelope walked hand in hand across the yard and up a path.


	8. Chapter 8

The Wedding Date-Ch 8

As they headed up a path she felt her heart beating faster and faster, was this really happening, was she getting ready to make love to Derek. Derek said, "where are we going"?, she said, "you'll see", he grinned as she gently squeezed her hand.

Abby started to follow them and Todd grabbed her by the hand and said, "where are you going"?, she said, "I'm going to follow them and see what they're doing". Todd shook his head and said, "ohhhh no you're not Abby".

Abby said, "what did you just say"?, he said, "I think you heard me, they aren't bothering you and they want to be alone so you are going to leave them alone and let them enjoy themselves". She said, "but Todd I" and he said, "Abby, no".

She took a deep breath as he intertwined fingers with her and said, "how about you and I go somewhere that we can be alone"?, she smiled and said, "I'd like that". Todd smiled as he gently squeezed her hand as he led her toward the house and their room.

Derek looked around and said, "this place is beautiful", she sighed and said, "growing up I loved it here", he said, "you don't love it now"?, she said, "oh yeah I still love it but it's not the same, ya know"?, he grinned and said, "I do baby, I do".

when they walked around a curb their was a little cabin, he said, "what's this"?, she smiled and said, "this is a little place we use to come when we wanted to be alone, when something was bothering us, that kind of thing handsome".

Derek smiled as he watched her get the key out of a board on the side of the cabin, she put the key in the lock and turned the knob. She walked inside and said, "come on in handsome", he stepped inside and grinned as he looked around.

The cabin was beautiful, it had a kitchen/living room combo, a bedroom/bathroom combo and a little fireplace that helped on cold nights and with adding romance. Derek pulled her into his arms and said, "are you sure that", she put her finger on his lips and said, "I want to be with you to Derek", he smiled against her finger.

He wrapped his arms tighter around her and said, "you are so beautiful", he ran his hands down her body and rested them right above her butt. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, Penelope moaned in pleasure against his lips as he deepened the kiss.

Their tongues battled for control until they had to pull apart for air, he caressed her face and said, "I want you Penelope, I've never wanted another woman the way I want you". She smiled as she started working on his buckle.

She said, "I want you Derek, I want you to make me yours", he pressed his lips against hers and said, "are you sure because once we do this I can't just not be with you"?, she said, "I'm sure". He unzipped her dress and watched as it slid down over her perfect body.

When she was standing there in her bra and panties he said, "perfection, pure perfection", she said, "their is a problem here". He said, "and what would that be"?, she pulled his belt from his pants and tossed it across the room and said, "clothes, you have to much on".

He grinned and said, "that can be remedied gorgeous" and then he tugged his shirt off over his head and tossed it across the floor. She ran her hand up his chest and said, "nice, very nice", he slid his hands around her and unsnapped her bra and pulled the straps down and when her perfect breasts bounced free he licked his lips and said, "beautiful, perfect and beautiful" as he leaned down and latched on to her nipple and started to suckle.

She took her hands and slowly slid his pants and boxers down over his hips as he toed off his shoes, he pulled away long enough to step out of his clothes. He then watched as she took him by the hand and laid back on the bed pulling him with her.


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter contains sexual content

The Wedding Date-Ch 9

Derek hovered over her smiling down at the angel underneath him, he caressed her cheek as he climbed in between her creamy thighs. As he lined himself up at her entrance he couldn't believe it was happening, he couldn't believe that a woman as great as her wanted to be with him.

He leaned down and claimed her lips with his and as she deepened the kiss he ever so slowly started sliding his way inside her. Derek was bigger than any of her other lovers and when he was fully inside her he stilled to allow her time to adjust.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and when she wiggled her hips he took that as his cue and then he started thrusting in and out of her. They both gasped in pleasure as the pace quickened, she pulled him down for kiss after kiss as she arched her back and met him thrust for thrust.

Penelope closed her eyes and bit down on her lip as she raked her nails up and down his back, she had never felt this way before. As their pace quickened a thin sheet of sweat covered both of their bodies, as they moved as one to build up to an explosive orgasm the room filled with their moans of passion.

Derek had wanted to take his time and love her the way she deserved but his need to claim her as his was to overpowering and he once again quickened his pace. Penelope moaned his name over and over as he was now pounding into her hard and fast.

He claimed her lips with his and couldn't help but smile as he felt her tightening up around him like a vise, he knew that he wasn't going to make it much longer and sure enough a few more hard, deep thrusts they both came moaning each others names.

Derek kissed her lips one final time before collapsing on the bed beside her, he quickly pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head and said, "that was amazing". She looked up at him and said, "that was, that was amazeballs" causing them both to laugh.

Penelope snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes as the beating of Dereks heart lulled her quickly to a peaceful sleep and Derek laid there holding her hoping that tonight meant as much to her as it did to him. He let her sleep for a while before he started kissing her on the side of the neck.

She smiled and opened her eyes and said, "that feels nice", his hand slid under the cover and down her thigh and he said, "I can think of something else that will make you feel even better". She opened her eyes and threw her arms around him and said, "ohhhh you do huh"?, he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "yeppppp" as he slid back between her legs.

Meanwhile back at the house Abby collapsed against Todds chest as they both gasped for air, he wrapped his arms around her and said, "I love you Abby". She smiled and said, "I love you to Todd", he kissed her lips and rolled them over so that he was on top and hovering over her.

She giggled and said, "I hope you're ready for a longgggggg night", he smiled and said, "do you think you can keep up with me"?, she said, "ohhhh I think the question you should be asking yourself is can you keep up with me" as she wrapped her legs around his waist as they started another round of passionate lovemaking.


	10. Chapter 10

The Wedding Date-Ch 10

The next morning Derek woke up to an empty bed, he said, "Penelope where are you"?, he then threw the covers back and quickly got dressed. When he stepped into the other room he sighed as he saw no sign of the woman that rocked his world several times the night before.

He shook his head and said, "maybe it didn't mean as much to me as it did to her, maybe I was wrong about our connection". Derek took one final look around before closing the door behind him and making his way back toward the house.

Penelope was in the kitchen pouring them 2 cups of coffee when she heard someone walk into the kitchen, she turned around to see Abby standing there. Penelope said, "morning", Abby smiled and said, "morning", she walked around her cousin and grabbed a cup out of the cabinet and poured herself and Todd a cup of coffee.

As she turned around she said, "where's your man this morning"?, Penelope said, "he was sleeping when I left to get us some coffee". Penelope started to walk by her and she said, "you won't be able to hold onto a stud like that long".

Penelope said, "excuse me", Abby put her coffee down and said, "you heard me, you will never be able to keep a man like that long, how long do you think the pity sex is going to last". Penelope said, "pity sex"?, she smiled and said, "yeah princess missionary" before picking up their coffee and turning around and walking out of the kitchen.

Penelope stood there thinking, "is Abby right, did last night only happen because he felt sorry for me, did last night happen because he thought he had to". She was pulled back to reality when she heard the back door shut.

She looked around to see Derek walking into the room, she handed him a cup of coffee and said, "I wanted to sur", he held up his hand and said, "it's okay Penelope, you don't owe me an explanation". Her heart sank as she watched him walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs toward their room.

She followed him upstairs and watched as he grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom, she stepped in front of him and said, "what's wrong with you"?, he said, "nothing, nothing at all". Penelope said, "I can tell that something's wrong, please tell me".

Derek said, "I just want to know why you were" and that's when somebody knocked at the door, she said, "who is it"?, Payton said, "it's me sis, listen we're all meeting out in the backyard for a game of softball, are you and Derek up for it"?, she said, "I don't" and Derek said, "yeah, let me grab a quick shower and then we'll be right down".

Payton said, "alright lovebirds see ya out back" and then they heard him walk away, she said, "now Derek I want to know what you were talking about"?, he said, "gotta grab a quick shower, we'll talk later". He then disappeared into the bathroom and closed and locked the door before she could step inside to find out what was wrong with him.

As Derek got under the hot water memories of his night before with Penelope filled his mind, he could feel every touch, every kiss and remember every moan that came out of their mouths. He ran his hand over his head and said, "how could it not mean anything, how could I have been so wrong".

When he walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later he was relieved that Penelope had given up and headed outside to join the others. He walked through the house and into the kitchen and he felt a hand on his arm.

He turned around to see Abby standing there, she said, "see, told you", he said, "I don't know what you're talking about Abby, told me what"?, she said, "you need a woman like me that can keep up with your sexual appetite".

He pulled her hand off of him and said, "go back to Todd and leave me and Penelope alone, we're fine", she laughed and said, "try telling somebody that who might believe you cause she ain't in here". Derek walked toward the back door with her right on his heels.

Abby said, "I know how to keep a man like you satisfied", he said, "let me tell you something and you need to listen to me". She crossed her arms over her chest and said, "I'm all ears", Derek said, "I love her with all of my heart and she is all the woman I need".

Abby laughed and said, "I doubt that", Derek said, "I don't care what you doubt, Penelope is the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with, not some snooty know it all like you". She stood there with her mouth open in disbelief as he walked out of the house leaving her standing there alone.


	11. Chapter 11

The Wedding Date-Ch 11

When everybody got into the backyard Payton said, "we're going to make this game a little more interesting than most", Paul said, "interesting how brother dear"?, he said, "wellllllll, we are going to have the boys playing against the girls". Shelly laughed and said, "ohhhh this is going to be good" as she rubbed her hands together.

Patrick said, "Pay are you sure about this"?, he said, "piece of cake little brother, piece of cake", Shelly said, "we want to be first at bat", the men all nodded their heads yes in agreement as they took the field. Penelope sighed as she looked out to see Derek on second base, she wanted no she needed to talk to him to find out what she did to make him so hurt and mad.

Shelly said, "are you alright P"?, she said, "yeah", she said, "ohhh I know that tone, did you and Derek get into an argument"?, she shrugged and said, "evidently we did but I don't know what happened". Shelly put her arm over her shoulder and said, "how was lastnight"?, she said, "it was amazinggggggg".

Penelope said, "I didn't want it to end, he's an amazing lover, the best I've ever had and I woke up first and came down to the house to get us some coffee and before I could get back tot he cabin he came home and came home mad". Shelly said, "ahhhhh, he's hurt, he thinks that you are regretting something that happened".

She shook her head and said, "never, I'd never regret what we did, never", Shelly looked over her shoulder and said, "I have an idea", Penelope leaned in and listened to what her sister in law had to say. Derek looked up at where the women were and sighed, wondering why he had fallen for a woman that didn't want him.

He watched as she threw her head back and laughed, he wondered what she was talking about, he wanted to touch her, kiss her, to throw her over his shoulder and take her back to the cabin and have his way with her over and over. He was pulled back to reality when Payton said, "snap out of it Derek, we've got to win this game".

When Shelly was finished Penelope said, "but what about the plans for the rest of the night"?, she said, "don't worry about it, go, have fun and enjoy each other". Penelope hugged her and said, "thank you Shelly", she said, "no problem girlie", as she headed to bat she heard Paul say, "easy out guys, easy out".

Derek watched as swung the first time and heard, "strikeeeee 1", Shelly said, "shake it off P, shake it off", Penelope nodded her head in agreement as she swung the second time and heard, "strikeeeeeeee 2". She stepped back and took a deep breath and said, "you can do this Garcie, you can do this".

She stepped forward and swung and when it connected with the ball she heard squeals of delight and started running, she touched 1st base and saw the ball out in the field and headed to second base where Derek was. She smiled and said, "hiya hotstuff", he nodded his head and said, "hi".

Penelope said, "please tell me what I did to make you so mad at me", he said, "not now", she said, "yes now, I have the right to know don't you think"?, he said, "no, we'll discuss this later". She looked at Shelly who nodded her head and said, "go on P", Penelope said, "ohhhhhh Derekkkkkk".

Derek looked at her and said, "what" and when he was looking at her she raised her shirt and said, "see anything you like"?, he said, "woman what are you doing"?, she said, "answer my question, do you see anything you like"?, he said, "Penelope can we talk about this later"?, she shook her head no and grabbed his hands and put them solidly on her breasts.

When she did that he was putty in her hands, he said, "I I I", she said, "now tell me", he said, "you were gone this morning", she said, "yeah, I went back to the house to get us some coffee and before I could get back to you I had an argument with Abby and then when I was getting ready to try again you came into the house and were mad at me".

Derek opened his mouth to say something and that's when Shelly hit the ball and Penelope said, "later hotstuff" and he then watched as she headed toward 3rd base. Shelly stopped on 2nd and watched as Penelope slid into home right before the ball was caught by the catcher, she jumped up and said, "yessssssss".

Shelly smiled and said, "don't be mad at her Derek, she loves ya", he smiled and said, "she does"?, she nodded her head and said, "she does, she told me so". He said, "thanks Shelly you have no idea how much that helped", Shelly grinned and said, "anything for true love Derek" and then they heard the next girl hit the ball and she said, "catch ya later Derek" as she ran toward 3rd base.

Patrick said, "this isn't good Pay, we're losing like 2 to 0 here", Payton said, "don't worry we'll catch up", he said, "I don't know about that", by the time that inning was over the women had scored 5 runs. As they went to trade sides of the field Payton said, "how about we raise the stakes of this game"?, Shelly said, "what do you want to bet honey"?, he said, "how about the losers have to do a striptease for their woman tonight".

Shelly clapped her hands and said, "what do you ladies think, are you ready for some stripping tonight"?, the sound of whistles and catcalls filled the air as Shelly shook hands with Payton and said, "you have a deal". He said, "waitttttt a minute sweetie", she said, "yes", he said, "and if we win the women get to strip for us tonight".

Penelope said, "take the bet Shelly, take it", Shelly said, "you my handsome and soon to be naked husband have a deal", Payton was all smiles as the men got ready to bat. Shelly was pitching and Penelope was on 2nd, Paula was on 3rd and Abby was on 1st with the others spread out all over the yard.

Payton was first at bat, he hit the ball and made it to 1st base, next was Patrick, then Paul and the last brother was Parker, the bases were loaded and Parker was at 3 balls 2 strikes. Shelly took a deep breath and threw the ball and when the umpire said, "strike 3 you're outttttt" she jumped up and down squealing.

Todd was next at bat and he hit the ball but it was caught instantly and Payton was tagged out at home, Shelly said, "are you alright sweetie"?, he said, "yes Shell". The count was now 2 outs with a runner on 2nd and 3rd with Derek up to bat, he said, "whew it's hot out here today isn't it" and took his shirt off and tossed it over in a chair.

The girls were all squealing, "ohhhh yeahhhhhh", Penelope said, "easy girls, he's taken", Abby smirked and said, "all's fair in love and baseball cuz". Penelope shook off what she said and watched as Derek stepped up and swung at the ball, he missed the first time and the umpire said, "strike 1".

Payton said, "come on Derek", he took a deep breath and said, "alright Shelly, give it your best shot", she grinned and threw the ball and they heard, "strike 2". Penelope said, "are you alright there sugar shack"?, he said, "just you watch this one goddess, it's gonna go right over your head".

She said, "yeah sureeeeeeee it is handsome, sure it is", on the 3rd pitch Derek hit the ball and sure enough it went over her head and over the fence. Payton said, "yessssssss homerun" and they all watched as the other 2 brothers and Derek went around the bases and over the plate at home.

As the game continued the women would get a few runs and then the men would and the score was now the men had 12 and the women had 10 with somebody on 3rd and 2nd with Penelope up to bat. Derek said, "come on baby, you know you don't want to beat us", she said, "ohhhhhhh my chocolate Adonis I do, I do".

Payton pitched the ball and she said, "frack" as the ump said, "strike 1", Derek said, "come on baby", Penelope said, "stop trying to get into my head handsome". He blew her a kiss and said, "I can't wait to see you stripping for me later", Payton pitched the ball and the umpire said, "strike 2".

Derek said, "Penelope this is the final out in the 9th inning, if you strike out we win the game", Shelly said, "but if she hits it and the 3 of them come in we get the win". Payton said, "that's not going to happen though, I'm going to strike her out", Shelly said, "whatever helps you sleep at night husband dear" causing them all to laugh.

Penelope readied to hit the ball and she whispered, "please let me hit it, please" and then the sound of the ball hitting the bat and as they ran the person on 3rd scored, followed by the person on 2nd and as Penelope rounded third heading home the third baseman threw the ball to homeplace and Derek watched as Penelope hit the ground and slid into homeplate.

Everybody waited patiently for the ump who finally said, "YOU'RE SAFEEEEEEEE", Shelly hugged Penelope and said, "yesssssssss, yesssssss", Penelope looked at Derek and said, "ohhhh sugar", he said, "yes". She said, "tonight make sure to pick a good song okay"?, he laughed as he ran up to her and said, "ohhhh don't you worry, you'll be highly entertained".

She kissed his lips and said, "I don't doubt it sugar, I don't doubt it at all", Abby watched the way Dereks abs glistened with sweat as he leaned down and picked up his shirt. Payton said, "alright guys, pizzas on me" and everybody cheered as they headed off the field to get cleaned up before they ate.

Derek playfully swatted Penelope on the butt and said, "I'm gonna spank that little butt for you baby girl", she shook her butt in his face and said, "promises promises angelfish". She gasped in surprise as he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder and started playfully smacking her butt as they ran across the yard.


	12. Chapter 12

The Wedding Date-Ch 12

Everybody was laughing and talking about the game as they enjoyed their pizza, they women were all looking forward to their husbands/boyfriends dancing for them. Shelly grinned at Payton and said, "I can't wait to watch you shake what your momma gave ya honey" causing him to laugh and spit his drink all over the place.

Penelope laughed and said, "yeah hotstuff, any idea what you're going to dance to yet"?, he winked at her and said, "ohhhh you'll see baby girl, you'll see". She bit down on her lip as the endless ideas filled her mind, she could imagine him slowly removing item after item as he gyrated in front of her and she had to admit that she couldn't wait.

As Derek glanced over at her he had to admit that he could have tried harder in the game than he did, a part of him, a huge part wanted to strip for his girl, well that is if she was really his girl. He was deep in thought when Payton reached up and touched him on the shoulder, he looked up and said, "sorry, did you say something"?, Payton said, "let's take a walk"?, he kissed Penelope gently on the lips and said, "I'll catch up with ya in the room sweetness".

Penelope grinned and said, "sure thing handsome" and then she watched as the man she was quickly falling in love with walked off with two of her brothers. Shelly plopped down beside Penelope and said, "sooooooo, how are things going"?, she said, "Shell how did you know that Pay was the one for you"?, she laughed and said, "when you think of him more than you do anything else, when your heart races when you think of him, see him or are with him, when you can't imagine your life without him in it".

She then looked at her sister in law and said, "ohhhhhh girlie you've got it and got it bad don't ya"?, she nodded her head and said, "I do Shell, I sooooooo do". Abby looked up and watched the sisters in law deep in conversation and wondered what all the smiles were about, she then smiled when Todd leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

She said, "well have you decided on what song you're going to dance to"?, he nodded his head and said, "I have", she said, "any hints"?, he laughed and said, "nope, not one". He then stood up and held out his hand and said, "let's get this party started", she slid her hand in his and said, "yes let's".

As they started across the yard he wrapped his arm around her waist and said, "I hope that you're ready for a long night"?, she licked her lips and said, "ohhhh bring it on Todd, bring it on". Todd stepped inside the house first and looked to see Abby standing outside looking from Penelope and Shelly to Derek and the two brothers.

He walked back over to the door and said, "you coming"?, she sighed and then turned to face him and said, "sure am, let's go so that you can rock my world". Todd laughed and said, "ohhhhhh their will definitely be some rocking going on", she wrapped her arm around him and said, "lead the way darling, lead the way".

Payton and Parker looked at Derek and Payton said, "we've got a question about our sister and we're hoping that you can answer it for us", Derek said, "sure, shoot". Parker said, "just how long have you actually been dating our sister"?, he said, "6 months", Payton said, "Derek we know that isn't the truth".

He said, "what are you talking about"?, Parker said, "seems like our baby sister forgot that she talked to me last month and she told me that she was single". Derek said, "well I", Payton put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "we can tell that you're in love with our sister and that the feeling is mutual with her so spill it".

Derek said, "well part of our story is true", Parker said, "which part"?, he said, "the part where a mutual friend put us together, that did happen, JJ did introduce us but the second I saw your sister I was sooooooo smitten". Parker said, "so how long have you actually known our sister"?, he said, "about a week".

Payton said, "I have a feeling that their is so much that we don't know", he nodded his head and said, "so so much", Parker said, "we would really like to hear it". Derek the said, "well it all started when she said that she needed somebody to be her date for the week because her brother was getting married".

The two brothers then listened to Derek as he explained everything to them including how much he cared about their sister and how he couldn't imagine his life without her in it. Payton said, "but why didnt' she tell us"?, Derek said, "well she was afraid about the teasing from your cousin".

The brothers looked at each other and then at him and in unison said, "ABBY", he nodded his head and said, "exactly", Parker said, "we're glad that you told us the truth and we're glad that our sister has somebody like you in her life". Derek said, "I'm glad that I have her in my life to, your sister is, well she's something else".

Payton laughed and said, "you got that right", he then glanced at his watch and said, "well if you two will excuse me I've got to go get my woman and give her that dance". Derek grinned and said, "I hear ya, this is defintley going to be a night that your sister won't forget for a long long time" causing the three of them to laugh as they headed back over to rejoin their women.


	13. Chapter 13

The Wedding Date-Ch 13

Penelope sighed happily as she looked up and saw Derek walking toward her, she felt her heart racing, she couldn't believe that she was head over heels in love with a man that she had known for a week. He stopped in front of her and held out his hand.

She slid her hand in his and said, "everything alright"?, he said, "more than alright sweetness", she stood up and he said, "are you ready for some in room entertainment"?, she laughed and said, "ohhhh yes, more than ready for that".

Derek said, "if you all will excuse us, me and baby girl have a date in our room", Shelly grinned and said, "have funnnnnnn". Penelope blushed as Derek said, "ohhhhh don't worry she's gonna, she's gonna", Payton said, "I believe it's time we turn in to my beautiful wife", Shelly nodded her head in agreement as she intertwined fingers with her husband as both smiling couples headed toward the house.

When Penelope and Derek stepped into their room he grabbed a chair and put it in the center of the room, he then took her by the hand and led her over and helped her down in the chair. He leaned down and kissed her lips and said, "I'll be righttttttt back, now you sit there and be a good girl".

She licked her lips and said, "now hotstuff, what fun would that be"?, he winked at her and said, "ohhhh trust me goddess, you are going to be pleased with my dance". She said, "sugar shack I have no doubt", she then watched as he walked over and closed the blinds and curtains together before heading into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

As she sat there memories of their night together filled her mind and she couldn't help but smile, she still couldn't believe that she had experienced the best sex she had ever had in her life. She could still feel every kiss, every touch, every orgasm, everything.

She sighed happily as the door opened and he stepped out, she said, "w w where did you get that outfit"?, he said, "your brother helped me". She couldn't help but smile as she saw her hotstuff standing there in a cowboy outfit.

He said, "just sit back, relax and enjoy the show', she said, "ohhhh I plan to sug, I definitely plan to", he walked over and picked up his cell phone and pulled up a song. He then looked over his shoulder and said, "are you ready"?, she clapped her hands and said, "bring it onnnnnn".

Derek laughed as he started the music, he then turned around and started shaking his butt as the words to you can leave your hat on started filling the room. She could not believe her eyes as he danced and bounced his way across the room, slowly removing clothes as he went.

He stood in front of her and put her hands on his body as he grinded against her, she could feel the heat rising between her legs as she watched him reaching to remove his chaps. She couldn't help but grin as the chaps hit the floor revealing him in nothing but his tiny tiny underwear.

He walked around behind her and caressed her shoulders, he then walked back in front of her and started thrusting his hips in her face. She wanted him and she wanted him now, she reached out to touch him and he said, "ohhhhhh no princess, you can look but you can't touch".

She said, "but", he winked at her and said, "well, not yet", she relaxed back in the seat as she watched his hands go to the waistband of his underwear. As she watched them slid down over his hips her mouth was practically watering, she had never wanted a man as much in her life as she wanted him right now.

Derek walked over and held out his hand, she put her hand in his and as he pulled her out of the chair she felt her heart racing faster and faster. He cupped her face in his hands and crashed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart Penelope said, "make love to me Derek".

He picked her up and carried her over to the bed bridal style and said, "your wish is my command baby girl, your wish is definitely my command".


	14. Chapter 14

This chapter contains sexual content

The Wedding Date-Ch 14

Penelope wrapped her legs snuggly around Dereks waist as he slid inside her and started sliding in and out of her effortlessly. She arched her back and moaned his name as he kissed his way from her plump lips down to the side of her neck and back again.

Derek Morgan was a lucky man and he knew it, he hovered over the beautiful woman and couldn't help but wonder how he got to be with this gorgeous angel. Penelope pulled Derek close and raked her nails up and down his back marking him, she was marking her territory, she was proving to herself and the world that Derek Morgan was without a doubt her man.

Penelope slid her legs down lower on Dereks thighs and urged him on, not that he needed much urging, Derek pivoted his hips and pounded into her over and over. He then kissed his way back up to those perfect lips and quickly thrust his tongue inside her mouth.

Their tongues battled for control for what seemed like several minutes before they pulled apart gasping for much needed air. Derek rested his forehead against hers and said, "you're mine", she nodded her head and he said, "say it, say you're mine".

She took a deep breath and said, "I'm yours, I'm yours", he smiled before claiming her lips with his and it was only a matter of a few minutes before she started tightening up around him like a vice. As he pumped in and out of her he knew that he wasn't going to make it much longer before he exploded.

Their room was filled with the moans and groans of passion as they met each other thrust for glorious thrust as they worked to bring each other pleasure. Penelope said, "yes Derek yessssss" as he exploded inside her instantly bringing her with him.

He kissed her lips passionately before collapsing beside her on the bed, they both laid there gasping for air as they looked up at the ceiling. Derek looked at her and said, "that was amazing", she flopped over onto her side and looked up into his loving eyes and said, "that it was handsome" as she slid her hand across this chest.

Derek said, "I love you Penelope, I know it might be quick but", she put her finger over his lips and said, "I love you to Derek". He caressed her cheek and said, "you are so beautiful, inside and out", she laughed and said, "you might be a little biased my love".

He shook his head and said, "I know beautiful and trust me you are beautiful", she put her hand on his heart and said, "and you're beautiful, right here". He winked at her and said, "so mammmmmm how did you like your dance"?, she took a deep breath and said, "it was amazing, you're a great dancer".

He laughed and said, "thank ya mam", she giggled and said, "anytime cowboy, anytime", he said, "Penelope I think we need to" and she put her finger over his lips and said, "talk later, love me now". He grinned as she straddled his waist."

Penelope smiled as his hands went to her waist, she then said, "just lay back and enjoy the ride hotstuff", he then put his hands under his head and took a deep breath as she ever so slowly sank down on him. They both closed their eyes and enjoyed the feeling of total bliss.

She was still for a few seconds before she started grinding against him, he bit down on his lip and moaned her name over and over. His hands then slid up her body and latched on to her breasts, she threw her head back and screamed his name.

He raised up and took her nipple into his mouth and started swirling his tongue around her erect nub, Penelope started riding him hard and fast until a few minutes later she collapsed against his sweaty chest, totally spent.

Derek kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her and held her in place, she sighed happily as she contently laid with her eyes closed. It wasn't long before she let out a soft snore, Derek laughed and said, "good night gorgeous".

She mumbled something that he couldn't understand and smiled before he joined her in a peaceful and well deserved nap.


	15. Chapter 15

The Wedding Date-Ch 15

Derek and Penelope woke up a couple of hours later to the sound of someone knocking on their door, Derek yawned and said, "who is it"?, Shelly giggled and said, "it's me, brunch is ready if you two want to join the rest of us downstairs".

Penelope laughed and said, "we'll be right down Shelly", Derek leaned in and kissed the side of Penelopes neck and said, "maybeeeeeeee Shelly". Penelope pushed him down on the bed and said, "we'll be there", Shelly said, "alright we'll see you guys down there" and turned and walked away.

Derek rolled her over onto her back and said, "baby girllllllll I want to spend some time alone with you", she touched his cheek and said, "hotstuff you had me all to yourself alllllllll night last night and a couple of times this morning".

He sighed and said, "and your point is"?, she smiled up at him and said, "and my point is we have to go out and participate with the games and mingle with my family". He said, "do we really have to because I think I can find more in room entertainment for us to do".

She raised up and kissed his lips and said, "yes we do but don't worry we'll have all night to be alone", he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "do you promise"?, she kissed his lips again and said, "I promise". He threw the covers back and said, "well then let's get this day started".

Penelope laid there watching as his very naked form walked across the room and grabbed his clothes and headed toward the bathroom before she got up. When Derek walked back into the room a few minutes later Penelope was sliding her sundress down over her hips.

He walked over and pulled her into his arms and kissed the side of her neck, she closed her eyes and moved her head to the side, giving him more access to her neck. He said, "you look gorgeous", she said, "and you my chocolate Adonis are as sexy as ever" causing him to grin as he turned her around in his arms and crashed his lips to hers.

Abby was watching for the couple to come outside, she couldn't wait to try to cause trouble for the happy couple, she was taking a sip of her tea when they walked out into the backyard. Todd leaned in and kissed the side of her neck and said, "so beautiful, you are so beautiful".

She glanced over her shoulder and said, "why thank you", he winked at her as he sat down beside her as they waited for the rest of the family to arrive. When Derek and Penelope walked over and got them something to eat Patrick walked over and said, "morning love birds, I didn't know if we would see you two this morning".

Derek laughed and said, "if it were up to me you wouldn't", Penelope said, "be nice hotstuff", Patrick grinned and said, "yeah I was the same way, I want to spend the day in bed with Paula buttttttt". Penelope said, "but we have to be with the rest of the family", both men reluctantly nodded their heads yes in agreement.

Payton stood up and said, "alright everybody let's dig in and eat this delicious food before the game starts", Abby said, "what game are we playing today"?, he said, "today it's going to be a scavenger hunt". Penelope said, "that sounds fun".

Payton said, "but you will be paired with somebody that isn't who you came with, so this way you can get to know somebody else besides your partner". Abby grinned and bit down on her bottom lip as she tried to think up a way to get paired with Derek.

Penelope smiled and said, "just as long as I don't get paired with Abby I'll be good", Derek kissed her bare shoulder and said, "you're good any way you go goddess". She blushed and said, "be good hotstuff", he said, "now baby if I was good allll the time what fun would that be"?, she winked at him and said, "touche my love, touche".

After brunch was over everybody was sitting and talking while they waited for the scavenger hunt to start, the longer it was taking the more anxious Abby was getting. Todd was excited to see who he got paired with, he couldn't wait to get to know more of Abbys family.

Payton grinned and said, "alrightttttt who's ready to start"?, everybody clapped their hands and cheered, he then held up a hat and said, "everybody that's here is in this hat, when your names are called please stand up and meet each other and step aside in the grass".

Penelope took a deep breath as name after name was called, she looked up when her name was called, she said to herself, "anybody but Abby, anybody but Abby". She smiled when she heard Todds name called, he kissed Abby on the lips and said, "later sweetie" before getting up and walking over to join his partner for the day, Penelope.

A few names later Abby stood up when her name was called and she said to herself, "please give me Derek, please give me Derek". The smile on her face grew larger and his fell when Payton said, "Derek", he took a deep breath and said to himself, "you can do this for your baby girl".

Penelope felt sorry for Derek because he was being stuck with Abby, Derek walked over and stood beside his partner and said, "hi Abby". She grinned as she looped arms with him and said, "hi yourself handsome, are you ready to show them how it's done"?, he nodded his head and said, "yep, the sooner we get this game over with the sooner I can get back to Penelope".

Hearing that Abby knew that she needed to do everything she could to slow down the pace of the game because she wanted to spend as much time with Derek as she could. Payton said, "alright guys, good luck to everybody and to the couple that figures out everything on their list and finds the totem you and your significant other will have a big surprise, so good luck and get hunting".

Everybody then headed off in separate directions trying to figure out their clues


	16. Chapter 16

The Wedding Date-Ch 16

Penelope and Todd got off to a great start solving 3 of the 10 clues in a matter of 10 minutes and were heading to where their next clue was. Derek and Abby on the other hand were still on clue number one, Derek looked at her and said, "do you have any ideas Abby"?, she ran her hand up and down his arm and said, "ohhhh yes handsome, I'm having lots of ideas".

He pulled away from her and said, "Abby I'm with Penelope and you're with Todd so let's focus on the game", she took a deep breath and said, "tell me something". He said, "will it help you to focus on the game if I do"?, she nodded her head and said, "it will".

Derek put his hands on his hips and said, "alright, what do you want to ask me"?, she said, "why are you really with Penelope"?, he said, "not this crap again". She said, "no seriously, why are you with her"?, he said, "because she's gorgeous, kind, loving and one of the best women I've ever met".

Abby said, "why have her when you can have me"?, he said, "I've told you this before I want Penelope, I love her and nobody else but her". She opened her mouth and he said, "I've figured it out" and took off heading in the direction of the next clue leaving her behind with her mouth open.

A little later Penelope and Todd were on clue 9 along with most of the others while Derek and Abby were on clue 7, no thanks to Abby. All she could do was touch him and stand and look at his body, even though she was with Todd and loved Todd she would love to have Derek, just once to see if he was as good as he looked like he was.

Payton and Shelly were standing at the last clue when Penelope and Todd walked up to them, the second she read the last clue she said, "I know where it is" and grabbed Todd by the hand as they flew off toward where she knew the totem was.

Shelly looked at her husband and said, "I can't help but feel sorry for Derek", Payton said, "why"?, she said, "because he got stuck with Abby as a partner". He nodded his head and said, "me to but just think if Penelope and Todd win the prize Abby will be farrrrrrrrrr away from them tonight", Shelly nodded her head yes in agreement as they headed to find the totem.

When Penelope and Todd got to the sight where the token was Penelope grinned as she grabbed it and held it over her head. Todd laughed and said, "way to go Penelope, you rock girl", she grinned as they reached to ring the bell.

When everybody heard the sound of the bell they headed to the clearing, Derek and Abby were the last two to make it. Derek couldn't help but smile when he saw that his baby girl and her partner had won, if he couldn't win the prize he was glad that she did.

Payton waited for everybody to arrive before he said, "congratulations Penelope and Todd", the sound of hands clapping filled the air. Penelope and Todd listened as Payton said, "and since you two won, you and your partners win thisssss" and handed two envelopes out, one to Penelope and the other to Todd.

Derek said, "what's in it sweetness"?, she opened it and said, "ohhhh it's a ticket for a free meal at Leonardos restaurant". He said, "I take it the foods good"?, she nodded her head yes and she said, "some of the best food in town hotstuff".

Shelly grinned and said, "reservations for the 4 of you at your restuaraunts are in a couple of hours so please enjoy because Penelope I'm soooooo wanting details tomorrow". She laughed and said, "you'll get em Shell, you'll get em" causing them go grin.

Abby smiled as she looked at Todd as he said, "and you and me are across town at Marguarets", Abby said, "ohhhh that's a beautiful place, this is going to be fun". Todd intertwined fingers with Abby and said, "let's go get cleaned up and get ready to leave".

Abby said, "why so early"?, he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "welllllll I'm thinking that a shower is gonna feel good". She said, "ohhhh and you're wanting us to share the shower huh"?, he pulled her into his arms and said, "that would be correct".

She took him by the hand and said, "well then, let's go get that shower, suddenly I'm feeling really really dirty", he laughed as they headed back toward the house.


	17. Chapter 17

The Wedding Date-Ch 17

Penelope and Derek were all smiles as they walked into the restaurant hand in hand a few hours later, Derek said, "this place is gorgeous", she nodded her head and said, "it is handsome, it is". When they got to their table Derek pulled out her chair and said, "allow me sweetness", she grinned and said, "thank you sugar shack".

He walked over and sat down beside her and took her hand in his and said, "you look amazing tonight goddess", she winked at him and said, "thank you and might I say that you clean up pretty nice yourself". He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "thank you, I try to look good for my girl" causing her to smile.

The waitress came over and took their drink order and handed them their menu, she said, "I'll give you a few minutes to look at the menu and then I'll be back". Derek and Penelope nodded their heads yes in agreement as they watched her turn and walk away from the table, Penelope looked down at the menu and said, "everything looks so good".

Derek said, "it sure does", she looked up to see him smiling at her, she said, "I'm talking about the food", he intertwined their fingers and said, "and I'm talking about dessert". Penelope said, "I think I'm going to have the chicken alfredo", Derek said, "I think I'll have the steak and potato, I'm starving".

They looked up when the waitress brought their drinks over and put them on the table and then after taking her order she said, "if you need anything please let me know". Penelope grinned and said, "thank you", she said, "any time mam", Derek stood up and held out his hand and said, "may I have this dance"?, she put her hand in his and said, "you may".

He led her to the center of the room and pulled her into is arms and kissed her lips gently, he slid his hand down her back and she smiled as he rested them above her butt. Penelope said, "so how was your day"?, he rolled his eyes and said, "I see what you mean about that cousin of yours".

Penelope said, "let me guess, she tried to tell you that you needed to be with somebody like her instead of somebody like me"?, he said, "you would be correct baby girl". Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "she's always been that way, she's never ever liked me", Derek put his finger under her chin and raised it up so that she was looking him in the face and he said, "it's her loss".

She grinned and said, "I love you", he brushed his lips gently against hers and said, "I love you to butttttt let's not think or talk about your cousin, I've had moreeeeeee than enough of her today", Penelope laughed and said, "sounds like a plan, tonight we'll only think and focus on us, on you and me".

As the night continued the happy couple laughed, ate, danced and talked, Derek loved spending time alone with his baby girl, he loved touching her, kissing her or just holding her in his arms while they danced across the room. He had to admit it he was really enjoying this time with Penelopes family, well except for Abby that is.

Derek sighed happily as he held out his arm and Penelope happily looped her arm through his as they headed toward their waiting limo, the driver opened the door and the happy couple slid inside. Once the door closed Derek cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lips, she quickly deepened the kiss and the couple sat their kissing and making out until the limo pulled up at Paytons.

They got out of the car and thanked the driver before heading inside the house, everybody was sleeping but Payton and Shelly who were watching a movie on the tv. Payton looked up and said, "did you two have fun"?, she said, "it was wonderful, thanks Pay", he winked at her and said, "you are very welcome little sister".

Shelly said, "so Derek, what did you think of the food"?, he said, "it was amazing", she said, "you should try their double chocolate cheesecake, it melts in yur mouth". He said, "maybe next time I'll do just that", Penelope grinned when she heard him saying that he would like to come back for another visit.

Penelope said, "sooooo what's on the schedule for tomorrow"?, Payton said, "well we've had the get to know each other dinner, we've had the baseball game, the scavenger hunt so that leaves the dance for tomorrow night and then Friday is the bachelorette and bachelor parties". Derek said, "ohhhh those sound interesting".

Payton said, "the girls will be gone for most of the evening and we are going to be having Patricks party here", Shelly kissed her husband on the lips and said, "and their will be noooo strippers, right "?, he said, "yes mam, no strippers". Derek laughed and said, "and then the wedding on Saturday, right"?, Shelly said, "yes and then the reception".

Penelope said, "and then we go home Sunday morning", Derek wrapped his arms around her and said, "I'm gonna miss California", Shelly grinned and said, "well then that will give you incentive to come back soon". He sighed happily and said, "I can hardly wait to come back for another visit".

Penelope said, "good night you two", Payton said, "night sis, have a good night and we'll see you for breakfast in the morning", they both nodded their heads in agreement as they headed up the stairs and toward their room. Shelly grinned and said, "they are so meant for each other, don't you think"?, he said, "ohhhh yes, definitely" as they sat back and started watching their movie once again before turning in for the night.


	18. Chapter 18

The Wedding Date-Ch 18

The next morning Penelope woke up to the feeling of Dereks arms wrapped lovingly around her, she couldn't help but smile as he leaned down and started peppering the side of her neck with soft butterfly kisses. She said, "that feels nice handsome, realllllllll nice", he smiled against her neck and said, "how are you this morning beautiful"?, she said, "tired, you wore me out lastnight".

He rolled her over onto her back and said, "me, what about you this morning"?, she said, "I don't have any idea what you're talking about"?, he grinded against her and said, "does that help your memory"?, she wrapped her arms around him and said, "ohhhh that". He kissed her lips passionately and said, "yeah that, you were a naughty little girl this morning".

She said, "do I deserve punishment"?, he said, "ohhhhh you have no idea baby", she said, "do you want to spank me"?, he laughed and said, "that is something to think about for sure but I had another idea in mind". She said, "and what would that be"?, he said, "how about you and me take a shower before we head down to join the others".

Penelope said, "a shower huh, well I think I might be able to do that but you have to be a good boy", he wiggled his eyebrows at her and said, "now what fun would that be goddess"?, she pushed him off of her and jumped up and as she ran toward the bathroom across the room she said, "catch me if you cannnnnnnn handsomeeeeee".

Derek jumped up and caught her and threw her over his shoulder and playfully slapped her naked butt and said, "now you've done it gorgeous", she giggled and said, "I'll be good, I'll be good". He said, "toooooo late" as he carried her into the bathroom and turned the water on, he smiled as he put her down on the floor and pulled her into his arms.

She leaned in and pressed her lips against his and said, "I love you Derek", he rested his forehead against hers and said, "and I love you Penelope", he ever so slowly started backing under the flow of hot water pulling her with him. when they were standing under the water he said, "I want you, I want to make love to you, right here and right now".

She smiled and said, "I want you to handsome, make me yours over and over", he backed her against the wall and said, "nothing will give me greater pleasure baby girl then to hear you moaning my name over and over and over". She wrapped her arms and legs around his body and they both moaned in pleasure as he slid inside her.

Meanwhile downstairs Abby walked into the kitchen and said, "Shelly have you seen Penelope this morning"?, she said, "no not yet, why is something wrong"?, Abby said, "no I was just wondering if they had come downstairs yet". Payton walked into the kitchen and said, "the dancefloor is now under the cover of a tent just in case it gets to hot or starts to rain".

She kissed her husband on the lips and said, "thanks honey", he winked at her and said, "seems like everybody is out back, well everybody except Derek and Penelope, have you seen them this morning Shell"?, she said, "no, not yet but don't worry they'll be down soon". He poured himself a cup of coffee and said, "I'll give them a few more minutes before I go up and check on them".

Abby said, "well I better get back out to Todd", Payton and Shelly watched as she walked out of the kitchen and out into the backyard, Payton said, "wonder what she's up to"?, Shelly said, "you can count on one thing, whatever it is it's no good". Payton nodded his head in agreement as he pulled his wife into his arms and gently kissed her lips.

When Derek and Penelope finally walked out of the bathroom, they were fully dressed and wrapped in each others arms, Derek kissed her lips passionately and said, "now that's the way to start the morning off right". Penelope laughed and said, "you can say that again", he took a deep breath and said, "not that's the way to start the morning" causing them both to laugh as they headed down to join the rest of the family for breakfast.


	19. Chapter 19

The Wedding Date-Ch 19

After breakfast was over Patrick stood up and said, "as everybody knows we have the dance tonight soooo we thought that we would do the family movies now". Payton covered his eyes and said, "some of us dread to see what we looked like when we were little, I know I do".

Shelly laughed and squeezed his cheek and said, "I bet you were adorable", Paul said, "ohhhhh boy are you in for a treat"?. Payton said, "heyyyy I wasn't that bad". He looked at Penelope and said, "tell em P", she said, "he wasn't that bad now me on the other hand, I was pitiful".

Abby laughed and leaned in to Todd and said, "you got that right", he looked at her and shook his head and then put his attention back on the rest of the family. Abby couldn't keep her eyes off of Derek, he was an amazing looking man, his body was perfect and if she had her way she would get to see it better and up close and very soon.

Shelly said, "alright we'll have the movies set up in a few minutes, their will be snacks like popcorn, pretsels and of course for me and P we have" and Penelope said, "twizzlersssssss". Derek kissed her on the cheek and said, "my baby loves her twizzlers".

Payton said, "we'll let you know when the movies are set up so go and have a little fun for a few minutes until we can get everything set up". Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "I can't wait to see what you were like growing up, I bet you were adorable".

She said, "if you call fat and geeky adorable then yeah I was the poster child for adorable", he cupped her face in his hands and said, "I love you, I think you're gorgeous". She said, "thank you angel fish buttttt you are a little biased where I'm concerned".

Derek said, "am not", she laughed and said, "are to", he said, "am not", Shelly heard them laughing and said, "what's got into the two of you"?, Derek said, "she's being mean to me Shelly". Shelly said, "now Penelope don't be mean to Derek".

Penelope said, "okayyyyyyy, I'll be good", she then looked at Derek and stuck out her tongue and said, "you're a tattletale aren't ya"?, he kissed her lips and said, "maybe sooooo, maybe no buttttttttt you love me either way now don't ya"?, she said, "guilty as charged" as she claimed her lips with his.

Todd said, "Abs, wanna go for a walk"?, she said, "not now, maybe later", he blew out a deep breath and said, "Abby I'm getting so tired of this". She looked at him and said, "tired of what"?, he said, "you can't keep your eyes off of your cousin and it's getting on my nerves".

Abby ran her hand up his arm and said, "how about we go for that walk"?, he smiled as she put her hand in his and they headed off across the yard. She bit down on her lip as she took one final glance over at Derek before her and Todd disappeared around the house.

About half an hour later Patrick announced that it was time for the home movies to begin, everybody sat down and got comfortable before the footage started moving. They watched movies for several hours and the air was filled with the sound of laughter as the afternoon sun beamed down.

Todd spent the entire time the movies were playing with his arm either around Abbys shoulder or with their fingers intertwined, he loved Abby but her behavior toward her cousin was really starting to worry him. She laughed as they watched as the boys and Penelope had one of their famous water balloon fights.

Water was slinging everywhere as they tossed balloon after balloon after balloon, Penelope threw her head back and laughed as she watched some forgotten memories. Derek wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close for a kiss.

Abby took a deep breath and longed to be the woman Derek was kissing, he deserved so much more than a fat, geeky nerd, he needed and belonged with her. Todd leaned in and whispered, "I love you Abby", she rolled her eyes and almost like a machine said, "I love you to Todd" as they continued watching the movies.

As Patrick turned off the movies he said, "now those were some great memories weren't they" and the sound of laughed and hands clapping filled the air. Payton said, "it's almost 2:00 now and the dance will start in about an hour or so".

Shelly said, "so go do relax and we'll see everybody under the tent soon" and as everybody got up and headed across the yard Payton wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips passionately and said, "I love you Mrs. Garcia".

Derek and Penelope watched as Shelly then leaned in and kissed her husbands lips and said, "and I love you to Mr. Garcia". Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "how about we go call and check in with JJ and see how things are going with the team"?, she nodded her head and said, "sounds good hotstuff".

Abby saw the happy couple heading inside and she said, "I'll be right back honey I need to use the restroom", he winked at her and said, "hurry back baby". She blew him a kiss as she disappeared across the yard and stepped inside the house.

Derek and Penelope were in their room and the door was shut, or so they thought, it was cracked just enough for Abby to be able to hear. Penelope was laughing and talking to JJ and Derek said, "so Jayje how's everything going"?, she said, "so far so good, we're still on stand down but the real question is have you been able to fool everybody so far"?, Penelope said, "so far so good Jayje, so far so good".

Abbys mouth flew open and she said to herself, "I knew it" and she stood there listening as she heard Derek say, "so far they have no idea that we weren't together when we got here". She smiled and turned around and headed back outside.

As she crossed the yard she now knew that she had enough to bring her cousin down once and for all now all she had to do was pick the time that would bring her the most trouble to spill it. She bit down on her lip as she held out her hand to Todd and said, "come on handsome, let's go somewhere that we can be alone".

He kissed her lips and said, "what's got into you"?, she said, "I've decided that I'm going to enjoy my time with you and forget about what's happening with my cousin". Todd said, "that's nice to hear" as the intertwined their fingers as they headed to a quiet part of the property for some alone time.

As Todd kissed her she imagined the lips on hers was Dereks and not Todds, she smiled against his lips and thought, "soon cousin, soon". Todd liked what he was seeing in Abby, was she telling him the truth, was she finally ready to have some fun and leave Penelope alone, he guessed only time would tell.


	20. Chapter 20

The Wedding Date-Ch 20

Derek grinned as his baby girl looped her arm through his as they headed out into the backyard to join the others, as they stepped under the tent Penelope said, "wow they did an awesome job". Derek said, "everything looks amazing", Payton walked over to them and said, "so what do you think about the decorations guys"?, Penelope and Derek in unsion said, "they look great".

Payton laughed and said, "we wanted to make it as authentic as possible", Penelope said, "it looks amazing Pay, right down to the bales of hay that's laying all over the place". He took a deep breath and said, "this week has been so much fun, I hate to see it coming to an end", Derek said, "me to Payton, it's been wonderful getting to know baby girls family".

Paul walked over and said, "are ya'll ready for a hootin and hollerin time"?, Penelope threw her head back and said, "cowboy you're not brother of mine", he kissed her on the cheek and said, "it was worth a shot though, right"?, she giggled and said, "true, it was worth a shot". Derek said, "so tonight's the dance and then tomorrow night is the parties right"?, the brothers nodded their heads yes and Payton said, "and then the wedding and reception are on Saturday".

Penelope laid her head down on Dereks shoulder and said, "I hate to see this week come to an end", Derek kissed her on the top of the head and said, "not that I'm complaining but where's Abby"?, Patrick and Paula walked over and said, "guys have you seen Todd, he's suppose to help me with something". Derek said, "we haven't seen him and Abby since we went inside to get ready for the dance".

Paula said, "it wouldn't bother me if she skipped the dance, she's really getting on my nerves", Penelope put her hand on Paulas arm and said, "ohhhhh I like her Patrick". Paula said, "she's snobby isn't she"?, Penelope said, "ohhhh yes and she has been since we were little, she was always mean to me because I was a fat nerd".

Paula said, "how about you and I go and get some tea and let the boys talk"?, she kissed Derek on the lips and said, "we'll be right over there handsome", he winked at her and said, "be good". She said, "I'll tryyyyyyy" and as he watched her walk across the yard he inwardly moaned, he licked his lips as he watched her but swaying back and forth.

Paul waved his hand in front of Dereks face and said, "that's still our sister ya know"?, Derek grinned and said, "I know but I, I just can't help it, she's gorgeous, she the most beautiful woman I've ever seen". Payton said, "you're one of the good guys Derek and a guy like you is what we've always wanted P to end up with".

Derek grinned and said, "if I show you guys something can you keep it a secret"?, they nodded their heads yes and Derek looked over his shoulder to make sure that Penelope was still with Paula across the yard before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small black box. He said, "I want to propose to Peneleope after the reception, I want to spend the rest of my life with her, she's it for me".

The brothers all smiled as they looked down at the sparkling ring that was staring them up in the face, Derek sighed happily as they all said, "she'll love it" in unison as they glanced from the ring to his face. Meanwhile across the yard Todd and Abby finally came out and she glanced over and saw Derek with the brothers and Penelope with Paula and thought to herself, "LET THE GAMES BEGIN, ALL IS FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR" as they slowly started making their way over to join the others.


	21. Chapter 21

The Wedding Date-Ch 21

The dance was now in full swing as Derek had danced with his baby girl several times, Shelly, Paula and some of Penelopes favorite cousins. Penelope had danced with her hotstuff a few times, all of her brothers and her uncles that were there.

Derek glanced over his shoulder and saw Penelope laughing and talking now with Shelly, he didn't know what they were talking about but he could tell that whatever it was Penelope was enjoying the conversation. Shelly threw her head back and cackled out as Penelope started doing the twist.

Payton said, "shake it P", Derek walked over and wrapped his arms around her and said, "yes shake it baby girl, shake what your momma gave ya". She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "not bad hotstuff, not bad at all" as she grinded up against him as the sound of her favorite music filled the air.

Abby watched her and couldn't believe her eyes, Todd grinned and said, "Penelopes an amazing dancer", Abby said, "she isn't good at anything but causing trouble". Todd said, "why don't you lay off of her, she's having a great time".

Abby wrapped her arms around her date and said, "I'll be good sweetie", he leaned down and kissed her lips gently and said, "let's danceeeeeee". She laughed as he intertwined their fingers and led her to the center of the dance floor.

As the evening continued Derek managed to get a few slow dances in with his girl, he loved holding her in his arms as they swayed to the beat of the music. Penelope sighed happily as she looked up at the man that had stolen her heart and smiled.

Derek leaned down and kissed her lips and said, "I love you", she said, "I love you more", he pulled her closer and said, "not possible". She kissed the end of his nose and said, "I can't believe how much fun tonight has been Derek".

He nodded his head in agreement as he looked around at all of the happy, smiling couples and said, "tonight has been wonderful for sure sweetness but do you know what my favorite part is"?, she said, "what's that sugar shack"?, he grinned and said, "the parts that I get to hold you in my arms".

Penelope took a deep breath and said, "those are my favorite parts to handsome, I love feeling you and all of your chocolately goodness in my arms". He laughed and said, "silly girl", she winked and said, "I've always had a sweet tooth".

He leaned down and whispered, "when we get back up to our room and before this night is through I'm gonna give you so much chocolately goodness that you might end up in a sugar coma". She grinned and said, "ohhhhh promises promisesssss" before he dipped her and kissed her lips passionately.

As Abby watched from across the yard she couldn't help but smile, she was waiting for the perfect time to once again mess with her cousin and her happiness.


	22. Chapter 22

The Wedding Date-Ch 22

Derek laughed at something Payton had said while Penelope was talking to her aunt Mary, Derek glanced over at her and took a deep breath, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He excused himself from Payton and made his way over to her, he leaned in and whispered something into her ear.

She nodded her head and hugged her aunt and walked toward the door, Abby watched as they disappeared inside, she said, "Todd I'm getting a headache, I think I'm gonna head on up", he kissed her lips gently and said, "I'll be up soon, I'm gonna help clean up", she grinned and said, "see ya soon" and he then watched as she walked toward the house holding her temple.

Abby bit down on her lip as she snuck upstairs and listened outside Derek and Penelopes door, at first she heard nothing but then the sound of moans and groans filled the air. She took a deep breath and whispered, "enjoy him tonight Penelope" and then turned around and walked back downstairs and to the room she shared with Todd.

The next morning came to soon for Penelope, she woke up to the feeling of Dereks lips on her back, she grinned and said, "don't you ever sleep hotsuff"?, he said, "not when I have your sexy body sleeping next to me". She looked over her shoulder and said, "last night was mind blowing sug".

He kissed her lips and said, "that it was", he sighed and said, "their's only one thing about tonight that's bothering me", she propped up on one elbow and said, "what's that"?, he said, "we'll be apart". She winked at him and said, "awwwww handsome, are ya gonna miss me"?, he rolled her over onto her back and kissed her lips passionately.

They pulled apart a few minutes later gasping for air, he said, "does that answer your question"?, she said, "y y y yes" as she tried to catch her breath. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer and said, "just think, tomorrow's the wedding and reception and then we head back home Sunday afternoon".

He said, "I don't wanna go", she caressed his cheek and said, "me either butttttt", he said, "I know, I know, we both have work", she nodded her head and said, "soooooo true, sooooo true". Derek kissed the end of her nose and said, "what's going to happen with us when we get back home"?, she said, "what do you mean"?, he said, "I don't want to lose you when we get back to Virginia".

She smiled and said, "awwww honey, you're not going to lose me", he rested his forehead against hers and said, "I love you", she said, "and I love you and that won't change when our location does". He blew out a deep breath and said, "everything seems perfect here", she nodded her head and said, "it does and it will be perfect when we get home to".

He leaned down and claimed her lips with his and they reluctantly pulled apart when someone knocked on their door, he said, "who isssss itttttt"?, Shelly laughed and said, "guys brunch is almost ready". Penelope said, "thanks Shell", she said, "now don't forget P, we're going to be leaving about 1:00".

Derek said, "what am I suppose to do without her when you leave"?, Shelly said, "enjoy the party that Payton and the others have planned", he said, "I['ll try but without my baby girl it won't be a party". Shelly laughed and said, "he sounds like a keeper P", she said, "don't I know it Shell, don't I know it".

Before she walked away Shelly said, "come on lovebirds before the food gets cold", Penelope said, "don't worry Shell, we'll be right there", when they heard her walking away Derek leaned down and said, "how about one more for the road" and then he claimed her lips with his in a passionate kiss.

Abby was laughing and talking to Todd and some of her cousins when Derek and Penelope walked out a few minutes later, Todd smiled down at her and said, "now what time are you ladies leaving today"?, she said, "around 1 I think". He said, "is their any way that I can talk you into staying here with me"?, she said, "sorry Todd but tonight is ladies night and we're gonna go get our party on" causing him to laugh and shake his head as he took a sip of juice.

After the happy couple joined the others brunch passed by rather quickly, the women then got up and kissed their husbands and boyfriends before grabbing their purses and heading out to the waiting limos. Derek sighed as he watched his baby girl climb into the limo, he then looked at Payton and said, "this is going to be a longgggggg day".

Payton put his arm around Dereks shoulder and said, "ohhhh no it won't", Derek said, "what have you done"?, he said, "I cleared it with Shelly sooooooo". Derek said, "you got strippers didn't you"?, he smiled and said, "I diddddd" as they both turned around and headed to join the other men across the yard.

When the women pulled up at their destination Shelly grinned at Paula and said, "welcome to your last night of freedommmmmm", Paula said, "what have you done Shelly"?, she said, "ohhhhh nothing". She said, "uh huh, now what did you really do"?, she said, "you'll see" and then giggled as she pulled her inside.

Once all of the ladies got inside Shelly said, "here comes your day to rememberrrrrr", the lights went low, music started and the stage in front of them filled with men in firefighter outfits. Penelope covered her mouth and said, "ohhhhh myyyy" as they started dancing and gyrating off of the stage and out into the audience.

Abby grinned as one of the dancers straddled her waist and started dancing, she said, "ohhhhh yeahhhh baby" and the man winked at her and grinded against her causing her to squeal in delight. Penelope had her hands full to as a dancer that reminded her a lot of Derek started stripping in front of her.

Shelly said, "he's cute, right"?, she said, "yeahhhh but", in unison Penelope and Shelly said, "he's not Derekkkkk", then both women laughed as they watched the dancers shake their butts. While they continued to watch the dancers Penelope couldn't help but wonder just what trouble her hotstuff was getting in to.

Meanwhile back at Casa Garcia the men were whooping and hollering as the women danced across the megshift stage, Patrick said, "ohhhh myyyyy, where did you find these girls"?, Payton said, "ohhh I have my ways". Paul said, "ohhhh I think I'm in love", Todd said, "wow these women are all beautiful"l.

Derek said, "none of them compare to my baby girl though", Payton said, "boy you got it bad", Derek threw his head back and said, "don't I know it Payton, don't I know it" as their attention then went back to the dancing women.


	23. Chapter 23

The Wedding Date-Ch 23

As the evening continued the women whooped and hollered at the sexy men as they stripped, Penelope included, none of the men around her compared to her hotstuff though, none of them. Shelly laughed and clapped her hands as one of the dancers straddled Paula and started hunching at her.

Paula blushed and said, "oh myyyyyy", Penelope said, "get him Paulaaaa", she shook her head and said, "as of tomorrow I'm a married woman Penelope" causing the blonde to laugh. She was so caught up in watching all of the screaming women that she didn't notice that her cousin had slipped out.

Derek was standing in the back of the room sipping his beer when Payton walked over and said, "what's wrong"?, he said, "nothing, it's just that I'm missing P". Payton put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "yeah I know what you mean, I'm missing Shelly", Derek said, "if you don't mind I think I'll take my beer and go soak in the hot tub"?, he said, "don't mind at all, have fun".

He laughed and said, "you to", Payton said, "ohhhhh we will Derek, we willllll", as Payton then turned around and walked back over to join the other men. Derek grinned as he finished that beer and grabbed another one before heading out of the room, he headed inside the house and after grabbing a couple of towels and changing into his swimming trunks he headed out to the bliss of the hot tub.

He walked into the shed that housed the hot tub, he dipped his toe in the water and said, "niceeeee, very niceeeeee", he then laid the towels down and stepped into the water. When he sat down he leaned his back against the wall of the tub and sighed happily, he closed his eyes and sat there as the water bubbled all around him.

Abby smiled as she peeped in at the men, she looked around and couldn't find Derek and she said, "where are you Derek"?, she looked around the yard and saw the light coming from the shed. She bit down on her bottom lip and then headed over toward where she hoped Derek would be.

She peeped through the crack in the door and smiled, she noticed that his eyes were closed so she waited for a few minutes just to make sure that he wouldn't see her coming in. When she saw Dereks head fall back and to the side she knew that he was out, she quietly opened the door and slipped inside.

Meanwhile Penelope talked to Shelly and Paula and explained that she missed her hotstuff and was going to head home, they hugged her and told her to have fun. The trip back to her brothers didn't take long and soon she was pulling up in front of the house in one of the limos, she got out and said, "thanks, they will probably be ready in another couple of hours".

The driver tipped his hat to her and said, "thank you mam", she waved and said, "any timeeeee" as she headed toward the tent in the backyard where she knew the men were celebrating. She peeped through the curtain and got her brothers attention, he walked over to her and said, "is the party over already"?, she said, "nahhhh I got to missing my hotstuff".

Payton said, "yeah he's missing you to", she said, "where is he, I don't see him"?, he said,"he's soaking in the hot tub", she said, "well then in that case, excuse me brother dear". He said, "have fun P", she wiggled her eyebrows and said, "ohhhhh don't you worry Payton, we will, we definitely will" causing her brother to laugh as he watched her heading across the yard.

As Abby walked closer to Derek she noticed Penelope walking across the yard, she grinned and said to herself, this is going to work out greatttttt for me". She slipped out of her dress, bra and panties and quietly stepped into the water, she straddled Dereks waist and he took a deep breath and laid his head back.

She leaned in and started kissing the side of his neck, he smiled and said, "yes baby girlllll, yes", Abby rolled her eyes as she kissed her way up toward his lips. Penelope was all smiles as she approached the door, she put her hand on the knob and pulled the door open and quietly stepped inside.

Her smile soon fell when she saw Abby straddling Derek with her tongue down his mouth, she said, "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE", Dereks eyes flew open he said, "who, what"?, Abby said, "cousin dear you aren't suppose to be here". Penelope put her hands on her hips and said, "Derek, what's going on"?, he said, "I don't know, A A Abby what are you doing"?, she ran her finger up and down his chest and said, "come on lover, don't pretend any more".

Tears streamed down Penelopes face and she said, "D D Derek, how could you", Abby said, "Penelope I" and Penelope held up her hand and said, "SHUT UP ABBY". Derek pushed Abby away and said, "get away from me", she said, "you weren't saying that a few minutes ago", he said, "woman I wasn't saying anything to you a few minutes ago, I didn't even know you were here until I opened my eyes when Penelope asked what was going on".

Penelope turned around and walked toward the door and when she pushed the door open she ran into her brothers and Todd, Payton said, "we heard screaming, what's wrong"?, she pointed inside and said, "D D Derek, Abbyyyyyy" and ran as fast as she could across the yard while Todd and her brothers stepped into the shed.

Todd couldn't believe it, Abby was putting her dress on, he said, "Abby what"?, she said, "Todd, you aren't suppose to", he said, "save it Abby, just save it". She then watched as the man she had fallen in love with slammed the door shut and headed outside, she ran after him and said, "please Todd'.

He pushed her away and said, "leave me alone, I don't want to see or hear from you anymore", she said, "but", he turned around and continued walking away. Payton said, "what happened Derek"?, he said, "man I don't know, I was relaxed and I fell asleep and then the next thing I know Penelope screams and when I open my eyes their is Abby straddling my waist".

Derek said, "I've got to find P"?, Payton said, "it might be better if you let us talk to her, something tells me that she doesn't want to speak to you right now". He nodded his head and then looked down at the grass, as the brothers headed toward the house Derek couldn't help but wonder if he had just lost the best thing that had ever happened to him.


	24. Chapter 24

The Wedding Date-Ch 24

Penelope ran into the bedroom she shared with Derek, she slammed the door behind her and collapsed on the bed crying, she couldn't believe this happened to her, why Derek, why Abby". She pulled the pillow into her arms and humped up to it as the hot tears streamed down her now red cheeks.

The brothers stopped outside the door and Payton raised his hand and knocked, his heart broke when he heard his baby sister crying on the other side of the door. She said, "g g go awayyyyyy", Patrick said, "it's us P, please let us in", she said, "p p please leave m lone", Paul said, "no can do sis" as they pushed the door open and stepped inside.

Payton sat down beside her on the bed and said, "honey I'm so sorry", she looked up at him and said, "I loved him Pay, how could he do that to me and with all people Abby"?, Patrick sat down on the other side of her and said, "honey he loves you to and I don't think he did anything, I believe him".

Penelopes mouth flew open and she said, "I saw them", Paul said, "did you see them actually having sex"?, she said, "n no", Parker said, "sweetie, I think that Abby set you up". She said, "why would she do that"?, Payton said, "she's always hated you, always been jealous of you and your life".

She laughed and said, "yeah right", Patrick said, "he's right, she's always been jealous of you", Penelope said, "really"?, the brothers all nodded their heads yes in agreement. Penelope pulled herself up on the side of the bed and said, "so tonight was all to break me and Derek up, right"?, Payton said, "yes".

Penelope said, "so Derek never cheated on me, he was never unfaithful"?, Patrick said, "nope", she said, "so I should" and the brothers all said in unison, "go to him". As she pulled herself off the bed Payton said, "ohhh and P"?, she turned around and he said, "we know the truth about the two of you".

She grinned and said, "how much do you know"?, Patrick said, "everything, Derek told us everything", she said, "so he's" and Paul said, "really head over heels in love with you baby sister". She smiled as she threw her arms around her brothers, she said, "I love you all sooooo sooooo much" causing them to laugh as she ran out of the room.

Meanwhile Abby ran up to the room she shared with Todd, she threw the door open and saw him packing, she said, "please don't leave, please stay". He said, "I'll stay in town until after the wedding but I will not stay here with you any more", she said, "I love you Todd, please don't leave me".

He laughed and pushed her hand off of him and said, "you love me, are you serious, you love me"?, she said, "I do, please believe me", he put the rest of his clothes in the suitcase and closed it. He walked ot the door and turned around and said, "honey I wouldn't believe you if you said goodnight" and turned around and walked out into the hall slamming the door behind him.

Abby pulled the door open and ran after him, she met him on the stairs and started pulling on his arms begging him to stay, he laughed and said, "leave me alone Abby". She said, "please don't leave me, I'm so sorry", he said, "sorry you did it or sorry that you got caught"?, she said, "sorry that I hurt you".

He pulled away again and said, "to little to late Abs" and walked outside and headed down the path toward the waiting cab, she ran to the door and said, "please don't go, please stay, I love you". He shook his head and said, "get me out of here", the driver nodded his head yes as he pulled away from the curb.

Abby buried her face in her hands, she looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up and saw Penelope, she said, "are you happy now Abby, are you happy now that you've lost a wonderful man, one that loves you". She said, "shut up Penelope, you don't know what you're talking about".

Penelope said, "ohhhh but I do", Abby said, "what do you think you know"?, Penelope said, "I know that you didn't sleep with Derek, I know that he didn't cheat on me and I know that your lies cost you everything". Abby raised her hand to slap Penelope but she stopped Abbys hand and said, "ohhhh no, not today" and slapped her hard across the face.

Abbys hand flew up to her face and she said, "how dare you"?, Penelope said, "how dare I, are you being real right now, after everything you've done to me and Derek since you got here, you're lucky that one slap is all you got". Penelope then turned around and grinned as she saw Derek walking back up the path coming toward the house.

She ran toward him and when she got to him she threw her arms around him and kissed his lips passionately, when they pulled apart Derek said, "wowwwww, where did that come from"?, she said, "I'm so sorry that I ever doubted you". Derek pulled away and reached into his pocket and said, "I was going to do this tomorrow butttt".

She watched as he dropped to one knee and said, "Penelope I know we haven't known each other long but", she dropped down on her knees and said, "yes Derek, yes I'lll marry you". He slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her lips passionately, when they pulled apart he said, "you'll never be sorry".

She kissed his lips again and said, "neither will you", he leaned in and kissed her lips gently and they pulled apart to the sound of hands clapping and cat calls. She turned around to see her brothers standing there, she laughed and held up her hand and said, "we're gettingggggg marriedddddddddd" and once again the air was filled with the sound of hands clapping as they celebrated in the news of their sisters upcoming wedding.


	25. Chapter 25

The Wedding Date-Ch 25

The next morning Derek woke up and smiled as he looked down and saw Penelopes body draped over him, he kissed her on the top of the head as he laid their holding her. After a few mintues she started moving around and then she finally looked up at him.

Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "morning", she giggled and said, "I'll show you a good morning hotstuff", he smiled and said, "you already have sweetness, you already have". She looked him lovingly in the eyes and said, "I'm so sorry that I ever doubted you, doubted us".

He put his finger over her lips and said, "the important thing is that you believe me now", she smiled at him and then said, "I do handsome, I do". He caressed her cheek and said, "I should have paid more attention to Abby so then I would have known this was coming".

Penelope said, "you couldn't have known that she would leave the party, I didn't even notice that she was gone now what does that say about me"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "you are trusting baby girl, you see the best in everybody".

She sighed and said, "I try", he winked at her and said, "that's one of the things that I love about you", she said, "ohhhh yeaaaa"?, he said, "yeah". He rolled her over onto her back and said, "and if we had time I'd show you more reasons why I love you buttttt".

She took a deep breath and said, "we've got to get up and get dressed for the wedding", he kissed her lips passionately and said, "I love you". She rested her forehead against his and said, "and I love you", he ran his hand up her thigh causing her to moan in appreciation of his touch.

He said, "how about to save time we shower together"?, she laughed and said, "sounds good but I have to warn you about something". Derek said, "what's that"?, she said, "I'm a dirty girl this morning", he laughed and said, "well then we better get started on that shower", she nodded her head in agreement as they jumped up out of the bed and practically ran to the bathroom.

Meanwhile downstairs Abby sighed as she took a sip of her coffee, she looked out the window and saw everybody out in the backyard getting ready for the wedding. She looked around when she heard someone clearing their throat.

She smiled when she saw Todd standing there, she walked over to him and tried to hug him and he said, "I don't think so Abby". She said, "please forgive me", he shook his head and said, "I can't, not yet", she said, "I never meant to hurt you Todd, I love you".

He said, "this was a mistake, coming in here and talking to you was a big mistake" and turned to walk out of the room. Abby put her cup down and chased after him, when they were in the middle of the yard she said, "you can't give up on me, on us".

He looked at her and said, "I can and I did, we're over", she looked around as a crowd gathered around, she said, "I'm sorry, I never meant for this to happen". He said, "oh now that I believe, you thought that you could seduce your cousins boyfriend and then just fall back into bed with me".

Abby looked and saw Derek and Penelope walking across the yard and said, "let me tell you something about my cousin and her so called boyfriend". The smile that was on Penelopes face when she heard those words coming out of her cousins mouth.

Todd said, "I don't want to hear anything you've got to say", she said, "I overheard Derek, Penelope and somebody named JJ talking about how Derek was only coming with Penelope and pretending to be her boyfriend, they aren't together".

Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope and brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it as they watch Abby trying anything she could think of to save her relationship with Todd. Todd looked at Penelope and said, "is that true"?, she said, "it was but not anymore".

Abby said, "what do you mean not any more"?, Penelope held up her hand and said, "we're engaged, Derek proposed lastnight and I accepted". Todd said, "congratulations, the two of you deserve to be happy", she walked over and hugged Todd and said, "thank you".

Penelope then took a deep breath and turned around to face her family, she said, "I'm so sorry that I ever lied to any of you". Payton said, "sis it's okay", she said, "no Pay, no it's not, I lied to a group of wonderful people and for that I'm sorry".

Patrick said, "P, it was obvious to anybody that looked at the two of you that you were meant to be, we could tell that the two of you were in love the second we saw you". She laughed and said, "you could"?, he said, "we could".

Derek said, "I love Penelope and have since the day we met, she is an amazing woman, so kind, loving, honest and has one of the biggest hearts I've ever seen". Abby said, "so now we're just suppose to accept your apology and forgive you for lying"?, she said, "my apology is the truth, you can forgive me or not Abby, I really don't care what you think".

Abbys mouth flew open and she said, "I'll never forgive you for what you did to me", Penelope said, "for what I did to you, what did I ever do to you but love you Abby"?, she said, "you cost me the only man that I have ever loved".

Todd stepped forward and said, "no she didn't Abby, you did that, you lost me all on your own", he then walked over to Patrick and hugged him and his bride to be and said, "congratulations on your happy day but I can't stay".

Paula kissed his cheek and said, "we understand", he sighed and said, "I wish you only the best in life", Patrick said, "thanks Todd and we wish you the same". he smiled and said, "thanks", he the turned around and walked across the yard leaving a broken hearted Abby behind.


	26. Chapter 26

The Wedding Date-Ch 26

Penelope kissed Derek on the cheek and said, "I'm going to go check on Patrick", he winked at her and said, "okay sweetness". After she walked away Abby walked up beside him and said, "I can't believe that you and that, that cow are getting away with this".

He looked at her and said, "getting away with what Abby"?, she said, "ruining my life, it's all because of you two that I lost Todd". Derek walked away from her and she followed and whirled him around and said, "once again Penelope destroyed everything I hold dear".

Derek said, "Penelope didn't do anything, you destroyed everything all on your own, it was your plotting, you had to have revenge, for what I have no idea". Abby said, "she's so perky, so perfect and everybody loves her, they always have".

He said, "Abby, you need to grow up, you did this, you and your actions lost Todd", she said, "you don't have any idea what you're talking about". Derek said, "you taking off your clothes and getting into the hottub with me was the last straw for Todd, he couldn't take it anymore".

She said, "I loved Todd, I still do", Derek said, "theirs nothing I can do about that, you are going to have to face the consequences for your actions" and she then watched as he turned and walked away. Shelly walked over and said, "he's right, it's alllllll on you".

Abby said, "not now Shelly" and tried to walk away and Shelly grabbed her by the arm and said, "ohhhh no your don't you're going to listen to me". Abby said, "I beg your pardon, who do you think you are"?, Shelly said, "I'm Penelopes sister in law and I love her and what you tried to do to her and Derek is wrong".

Abby said, "I'm tired of finishing last Shelly, everybody always puts Penelope, her needs and wants in front of everybody else and I'm sick of it". Shelly said, "awwww boo hoo hoo, poorrrr baby", Abby said, "I don't have to take this, I'm leaving".

Shelly grinned and said, "please don't let the doorknob hit ya on the butt on the way out" and Abby stood there with her mouth opened as Shelly walked away. Abby then turned around and took one final look at the people in the yard before she walked away.

Penelope walked back toward Derek just in time to see Abby getting into the back of a cab and pulling away from the curb. Derek", she winked at him and said, "be nice". Derek wrapped his arms around her and said, "after everything she did to us, are you serious"?, Penelope kissed his lips and said, "but she didn't succeed now did she, we're together and getting married".

He sighed happily and said, "that we are", Penelope said, "the weddings getting ready to start", Derek said, "how's Patrick"?, she grinned and said, "a nervous wreck". Derek interwined fingers with Penelope and said, "I love you" and seconds later the music started letting everybody know the wedding we beginning.

Everybody watched as the bridesmaids made their way up toward the front, they were all so beautiful in their mauve dresses as they started up the aisle. It wasn't long before the wedding march started and everybody stood up and watched as Abby and her father started making their way up to the very nervous groom.

Derek said, "what kept Abbys parents"?, Penelope said, "they couldn't get a flight, the weather was really bad and they were fogged in". He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "well at least they're here now", she nodded her head and said, "true my love, true".

when Abby made it to the front her father raised her veil and kissed her on the cheek and said, "I love you princess", she said, "I love you to daddy". He then lowered her veil and put her hand in Patricks before walking over and standing beside his wife.

Everybody sat down when the minister said, "please be seated", Penelope gently squeezed Dereks hand as the minister started the ceremony by saying, "dearly beloved".


	27. Chapter 27

In the last chapter I put Abbys father kissing her cheek and it should have been Paulas, sorry guys

The Wedding Date-Ch 27

As the wedding continued Penelope reached up and wiped away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks, she was so happy for her brother and Paula. The vows were beautiful as they talked about their undying love for each other and how they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together.

Derek leaned in and whispered, "you are so beautiful", she winked at him said, "you clean up pretty nice yourself there" causing him to grin. As the ceremony was coming to a close Penelope held her breath and felt her heart racing as the minster said, "Patrick you may now kiss your bride".

He raised her veil and cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lips gently, when they pulled apart the air was filled with the sound of hands clapping and whistling. Patrick grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for another kiss.

When they pulled apart this time the minister said, "it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Patrick Garcia". When they stood up and watched as the happy couple started making their way up the aisle Penelope caught a glimpse of Abby.

She started up the aisle and Derek said, "where are you going sweetie"?, she said, "I need to talk to her, she needs to hear what I've got to say". Derek stood there and watched as his beautiful fiancée proudly stood her ground and stopped in front of Abby.

Abby blew out a deep breath and said, "what do you want"?, Penelope said, "I thought you left"?, she said, "I did but decided to come back". Penelope said, "you owe me, us an apology", Abby laughed and said, "I owe you nothing and that's what you're getting".

As she started around Penelope she stopped when her arm was grabbed, Abby said, "excuse me", Penelope said, "no, you're going to listen to me". Abby put her hands on her hips and said, "go ahead Penelope", she stood there waiting as Penelope readied to speak.

Penelope said, "we're family and families aren't suppose to treat each other the way you treat me and I'm sick of it". Abby rolled her eyes and said, "suck it up buttercup", Penelope said, "why do you hate me so much, what did I ever do to you"?, Abby said, "you were always the princess, the favorite and me, I was left in the back, all alone".

Penelope said, "that's not true and you know it", Abby said, "you always got all of the gifts, the birthday parties, the sleep overs and you left me out". Penelope shook her head and said, "that's not true, you were invited and you turned me down".

Abby said, "you never wanted me there", Penelope said, "again, not true, I loved you, you are my cousin, of course I wanted you there". Abby said, "yeah sure you did", Penelope said, "believe me or not I really don't care Abby".

They stood there just looking at each other for a minute before Penelope said, "how could you do that to me, how could you try to seduce my boyfriend, my fiancée"?, Abby said, "you don't deserve a man like that, I do".

Penelope said, "you had an amazing man but your feelings, you hatred for me blinded you and your actions cost you him and his love". She shook her head and said, "you don't know anything about me or my relationship with Todd so please stop trying to analyze me".

Penelope said, "I'm not analyzing you Abby, I'm trying to understand you", Abby laughed and said, "yeah, well quit trying". As Abby walked away Penelope shook her head and wondered if Abby would ever grow up and face the consequences of her actions.

Derek walked over and pulled Penelope into his arms and said, "you did an amazing job baby girl", she sighed happily as she leaned in and pressed her lips against his and said, "thank you hotstuff, I have to admit that I do feel better now".

Derek wrapped his around her waist and said, "how about we go get our party on"?, she laughed and said, "sounds good, lead the way". They were both laughing as they made their way to join the others at the reception tent.


	28. Chapter 28

The Wedding Date-Ch 28

As the reception continued Penelope and Derek watched as Patrick and Paula danced their first dance as husband and wife to at last, the way they looked in each other arms made her smile. She knew that without a shadow of a doubt that her brother was head over heels in love with his new bride.

She danced several dances with Derek, her brothers and a few cousins and by the end of the night she was exhausted, she couldn't help but laugh as the newlyweds smashed cake on each others faces. Derek wrapped his arms around her and said, "I love you beautiful", she glanced over her shoulder and said, "I love you to handsome".

Derek said, "ya know all of this has me thinking", she said, "about what"?, he said, "our wedding", she said, "ahhhhhh, what about it"?, he said, "how about we have a big wedding"?, she said, "I've always dreamed of a big wedding with family and friends". He said, "if that's what you want then that's what I want you to have".

She turned around in his arms and pressed her lips against his and said, "I've never ever been this happy before, you are it for me hotstuff, you are the man that I want to spend the rest of my life with". He rested his forehead against hers and said, "you're it for me to sweetness, you are the love of my life and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you".

He leaned down and pressed his lips sweetly and lovingly against hers and when they pulled apart and he said, "have I told you how amazing you look in that dress"?, she laughed and said, "I believe you have mentioned it a time or two". He leaned in and started peppering the side of her neck with kisses and said, "but you know what"?, she said, "what handsome"?, he said, "I can't wait till it's puddled at your feet on the floor later tonight".

She laughed and said, "oh you can't huh"?, he said, "no mam and the sooner the better as far as I'm concerned", she said, "well hotstuff how about you dance with me"?, he said, "I thought you'd never ask". She intertwined their fingers and led him to the center of the floor where she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest as they swayed to the music.

After their dance ended Payton and Shelly started handing out birdseed and Shelly said, "alright guys it's time for the newlyweds to head out for their honeymoon". Patrick hugged Penelope and kissed her cheek and said, "I love you P and I'm so glad that you and Derek are here to share this with us".

She said, "I love you to Patrick and it means the world to me to see you happy", he laughed and said, "and Derek, he's a keeper and he loves you P, he loves you the way you deserve". She glanced over her shoulder and said, "I know and I love him the same way Patrick", Patrick then glanced over his shoulder and said, "maybe we can all get together again soon"?, she giggled and said, "count on it Patrick, count on it" as he turned around and headed back over to his new wife.

Everybody stood there laughing, waving and throwing birdseed as the happy couple ran for the limo, as they pulled away from the curb Derek said, "he looks happy". Penelope said, "he is and he deserves it", he wraps his arms around her and said, "you deserve it, we deserve it", she then pressed her lips against his and said, "that we do".

She intertwined their fingers and said, "now what was that you said about wanting to see my dress puddled at my feet"?, he winked at her and said, "ohhhh you'll see, you'll see" as he led her toward the house. The happy couple spent the rest of the night making love time after time after time until they both passed out from exhaustion just as the sun was coming up.

As they drifted off to sleep they knew that their lives together might not ever be perfect but they knew that they were ready to face it head on no matter what and they knew that they would be together because in each others arms is where they wanted and needed to be.


	29. Chapter 29

The Wedding Date-Ch 29

The next morning Penelope woke up first and laid there just staring at the sexy man beside her, she gently caressed his face and whispered, "I love you so much and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you as your wife".

Derek smiled and said, "I can't wait for that either", she said, "heyyyyyyy, no fair I thought you were asleep hotstuff" causing him to laugh. He threw his arms around her and kissed her lips gently and said, "ohhhh so you can only say stuff like that to me when I'm asleep"?, she said, "no but you just looked so cute laying there sleeping, I couldn't resist".

He sighed and said, "are you ready to head back home today"?, she shook her head and said, "definitely not sugar shack, definitely not". He winked at her and said,"when we get home today my momma, sisters and the rest of my team are going to be at our house".

She swallowed hard and said, "our house"?, he said, "heyyyyy, are you changing your mind about marrying me sweetheart"?, she said, "never". He said, "you scared m e for a minute", she said, "sorry, didn't mean to scare you it's just hearing words like meet your mother, sisters and the rest of your team and then when you threw in our home it's a little scarey".

He kissed her lips and said, "I love you and I can't wait for you to meet my family", she said, "what if they don't like me". He said, "they are gonna love you just like I do", she said, "what if they don't"?, he said, "they're going to love you, trust me".

She sighed and said, "I guess we better get up and get dressed", he nodded his head and said, "we should and while you are getting dressed I need to talk to your brothers". She said, "talking to my brothers huh, what about"?, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "never you mind missy, you just get that sexy butt of your dressed and I'll see you downstairs".

She kissed his lips passionately and said, "I love you", he said, "I love you to, now get up and get dressed", she saluted him and said, "yes sir hotstuff sir". He laughed and said, "silly girl" as he got up and started putting his clothes on.

Derek walked downstairs to see Payton, Parker and Paul sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee, he walked over and Payton said, "morning, how did you sleep"?, before he could answer Parker said, "or didn't sleep" causing them to all laugh.

After pouring himself a cup of coffee he joined the brothers at the table and Paul said, "what time are you guys heading out"?, Derek glanced at his watch and said, "a couple of hours". Payton said, "where's P"?, Derek said, "she's taking a shower and getting ready".

Parker said, "you look like a man that wants to talk, what's up"?, Derek said, "I want to give your sister the wedding she's always dreamed of, can you help me"?, they looked at each other and then at him and in unison said, "YESSSSS".

When Penelope walked downstairs she saw Shelly on the porch and decided to go outside and spend a few minutes with her. Shelly grinned and said, "morning honey", Penelope plopped down beside her and said, "morning Shell, how are you"?, Shelly said, "great, how are you"?, she said, "worried but okay".

Shelly said, "worried about what"?, she said, "meeting Dereks family and the rest of his team", she said, "ahhhhh I see". Penelope said, "and he wants me to see our house", she said, "and that's the real part that scrares you isn't it"?, she nodded her head and said, "it is".

Shelly wrapped her arm around her sister in law and said, "Dereks family and team are going to love you just like he does, you'll see". She smiled and said, "you sound like Derek", Shelly laughed and said, "I knew their was a reason I liked that boy" causing Penelope to laugh.

The two women were still talking when Derek and the brothers walked out onto the porch, Penelope said, "so what were you four talking about"?, Paul said, "it's a secret, ya know, mens stuff"?, she said, "ahhhhh okay mens stuff, we get it don't we Shell"?, Shelly laughed and said, "yeah we get it", they then looked at each other and started laughing hard again.

About an hour later Penelope was hugging her brothers as they all stood by the waiting limo, she said, "I hate to leave, I miss you guys so much". Paul said, "we miss you to P but don't worry you'll be seeing us again real soon".

She smiled and said, "I like the thoughts of that", Shelly hugged her one final time and said, "just relax and have fun and if you ever need anything we're just a phone call away". Penelope said, "same here, we're only a phone call away".

The brothers and Shelly stood there waving as the limo pulled away from the curb, Derek smiled and said, "you have an amazing family". She kissed his lips and said, "have I told you how much I love you"?, he said, "every day it's implied" before claiming her lips with his.

Before they knew it they were on the plane heading back home, Derek reached over and intertwined their fingers and said, "stop worrying, everybody is going to love you". She took a deep breath and said, "I can't wait to meet your family and the rest of your team".

Derek said, "and what about our home"?, she said, "I can't wait to see it", Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "that's my girl", she laid her head back and started relaxing for the long trip back home.


	30. Chapter 30

The Wedding Date-Ch 30

The flight back to Virginia passed by fast and soon they were walking off of the plane, Derek reached over and took her by the hand and said, "I guess were home Cinderella". Penelope laughed and said, "I guess we are my prince charming".

They grabbed their luggage and headed outside to catch a cab so that they could head back to Derek and now Penelopes house. Derek said, "you're gonna love the house, I refurbished the inside myself', she said, "wow you are a man of all trades handsome".

He winked at her and said, "thank you goddess", as they got closer and closer home Derek said, "I can't wait for you to meet Clooney, he's going to love you". She said, "uhhhh Clooney, who's Clooney"?, Derek said, "that's my dog, I've had him for years".

She said, "I love animals", he leaned in and kissed the side of her neck and whispered, "I guess that's one of the reasons you love me". She closed her eyes and said, "maybeeeeee, maybeeeeee not", he gently nipped at her neck and said, "to be continued later" as he pulled away.

Penelope smiled as she looked out the window at all of the beautiful houses, she said, "everything is so amazing here". He said, "ya see that house right there"?, she said, "the one with the swing on the front porch handsome"?, he said, "that's the one, that's our house".

She said, "that's beautiful handsome", he said, "and we have a huge back yard just in case we have any babies baby girl". She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "so you want babies"?, he said, "I do, don't you"?, she said, "as long as your their daddy I'd love a house filled with them".

He kissed her lips and said, "I love you", she said, "I love you to", the taxi pulled up in front of their house and after paying the fee he opened the door and stepped out. He then held his hand out and said, "are you ready sweetness"?, she put her hand in his and said, "as ready as I'm ever gonna be sugar shack".

As they made their way up the sidewalk she felt her heart racing, she glanced up at him and smiled and she watched as he put his hand on the knob and twisted it and pushed the door open. When they stepped inside they were all smiles as they saw and heard a group of people standing in the middle of the living room with a huge sign that said, "welcome home".

Penelope laughed as everybody said, "SURPRISEEEEE, WELCOME HOME", she said, "thank you, it's good to be back home". Henry ran over and wrapped his arms around her and said, "awant Newelpe", she picked up the little boy and kissed his cheeks causing him to giggle.

Derek said, "baby girl this is my momma Fran Morgan", he looked at Fran and said, "momma this is my baby girl, my fiancée Penelope Garcia". Fran said, "fiancée, did you say finacee"?, Penelope held up her hand and said, "guilty as charged mam".

Fran squeeled as she threw her arms around Penelope and said, "welcome to the family honey", she smiled and said, "thank you mam". Fran said, "please sweetie, please call me Fran", Penelope nodded her head and said, "thank you Fran".

Derek said, "this is my older sister Sarah and my baby sister Desiree", Sarah and Desiree both hugged her and said, "it's nice to meet the woman that has won our brothers heart". Penelope said, "and it's nice to meet the family of the man that's stolen my heart".

Derek said, "sweetness this is my team, this is my boss Aaron Hotchner and his wife Emily and their son Jackers aka Jack". She held out her hand and said, "it's nice to meet you", Jack said, "can I call you aunt P to"?, she said, "I would be honored Jack", he grinned and said, "alrighttttt" as he ran across the room to join Henry.

Penelope grinned and said, "hi Jayje, hi Spencer", they hugged her and said, "welcome home" in unison causing the rest of the team to laugh". Derek said, "and last but not least a man that pulls double duty as one of my team mates and my step father David Rossi".

Penelope said, "ohhhh Mr. Rossi I love your books, I've read every one of them", he kissed her cheek and said, "thank you kitten and please call me Dave". She smiled and said, "it's nice to meet you to Dave", Derek said, "and last but not least my boy, my Clooney".

Penelope laughed as she got down on her knees, Clooney sniffed her and then started licking her face, she said, "it's nice to meet you to Clooney". The dog barked and wagged his tail letting her know that he was glad to meet her to.

Fran said, "you two must be starved", they nodded their heads in agreement and JJ said, "let's eat and get started planning this wedding". Penelope said, "sounds good to me Jayje" as JJ took her by the hand and led her through to the dining room.

Fran looked at her son and said, "I love her son, she's perfect for you", Derek kissed his mom on the cheek and said, "thanks momma I think so to". He then wrapped his arm around her neck as they then headed through the house to join the others.


	31. Chapter 31

The Wedding Date-Ch 31

Over the next few months Derek and Penelope settled into his house and their lives together, wedding plans were in the works and it was looking like they were going to be married before summer was over. Penelope was also keeping up with her family in California, she was so happy when she found out that Patrick and Paula were expecting a baby, she couldn't wait to spoil another child rotten.

Since she had moved in with Derek the BAU had went through several analysts, none of them could do the job fast enough so one night Hotch offered Penelope the job. She was excited and nervous but at the end of the first week she had her lair as she called it fixed the way that she wanted it.

She was the primary tech for team A but also helped with the other teams when they needed her, Derek loved his life, he loved going to bed with Penelope in his arms and waking up the same way. They rode to work together on the days that he was in town and when he was away on cases Clooney was her bodyguard and he wasn't going to let anything happen to his mommy.

Currently the team was away on a case, she missed her hotstuff but they talked several times a day and at night would video chat, it wasn't the same thing as being with him but she would take what she could get. She glanced down at her watch and realized that it was almost time for her video chat with Derek so she grabbed her computer and headed through to the bedroom.

Clooney was trotting close behind her, when she laid her computer down on the bed she felt a wave of nausea wash over her, she covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom. She barely had time to get down on her knees before she emptied the contents of her stomach into their toilet.

She reached up on the shelf and put it under the faucet and turned on the cold water, she then wiped her face and looked down to see Clooney looking her up in the face. She patted him on the head and said, "don't worry buddy I'm alright", she bit her lip as she walked over to her purse and pulled out a box.

She took a deep breath as she walked back into the bathroom, she put her hand on her stomach and said, "could I be pregnant"?, she smiled as she opened the box and followed the directions. She put the stick on the counter and walked back into the bedroom and started pacing back and forth passing time until her timer went off.

When the timer went off she looked at Clooney and said, "well boy let's go see what it says", Clooney barked and wagged his tail as he followed her into the bathroom. She looked down at the stick and said, "you can do this, you can do it" as she picked it up, she then looked down and smiled as she saw "pregnant" in the circle.

She said, "pregnant, I'm pregnant", she then looked down at Clooney and said, "mommy and daddy are going to have a baby Clooney", the dog barked and wagged his tail as he followed Penelope back into the bedroom. Penelope then sat down on the bed and smiled as she turned the computer on and got ready to see Dereks handsome face pop up on the screen,

Sure enough a few minutes later Dereks face popped up and he said, "hi baby", she said, "hiya handsome", he said, "boy I miss you", she said, "awwwww sug I miss you to". He said, "we still haven't found the unsub and I could really use some good news", her heart started racing and she said, "you could huh"?, he said, "yep".

She said, "Derek I have something to show you", he grinned and said, "ohhhhh show me, show me", she held up the stick and said, "here you go daddy". Dereks eyes lit up and he said, "really, really goddess"?, she laughed and said, "really, it looks like we're going to have a mini hotstuff".

Derek laughed and said, "or a mini baby girl", she said, "ohhhh sugar shack how I wish you were here", he said, "me to because I would love to show you how much I love you right now". She put her hand on her stomach and said, "I think the proof is rightttttt here handsome", he grinned and said, "I can't believe this, I can't believe we're going to have a baby".

Penelope said, "well it isn't official yet but according to this test we're going to have a baby", he said, "you need to go see your doctor tomorrow and get verification". She said, "don't worry my love, I will, I will" and they talked for hours before they finally ended the video chat and fell peacefully to sleep for the night.

As she drifted off to sleep Penelopes hand slid down to her stomach as she was getting the perfect life she had always dreamed of


	32. Chapter 32

The Wedding Date-Ch 32

The next morning Penelope woke up with a smile on her face, she slid her hand down to her stomach and said, "please let it be true, please let it be true". She got up and grabbed her cell and dialed a familiar number after a couple of rings she heard, "Hotchner", Penelope said, "bossman sorry to bother you but".

Hotch laughed and said, "how are you feeling, Derek told us the news"?, she said, "better this morning and the reason I was calling was to see if I could take the morning off and go get the pregnancy verified"?, he said, "sure, not a problem, we'll just get Kevin to cover until you get there later".

She smiled and said, "thanks", he said, "no problem", it wasn't long before he said, "gotta go Hotch my hotstuff is calling me on the other line", he laughed and said, "okay, be careful and good luck". She said, "thanks", she then clicked over to the other line and said, "morning hotstuff, how are you today"?, he said, "fine, just missing you".

Penelope said, "awwww sug, I miss you to", she grabbed her clothes and got dressed while Derek talked to her on the phone, he said, "how are you feeling this morning"?, she said, "a little nauseated but it isn't bad". He said, "I wish I was there to go with you", she said, "me to handsome".

They continued to talk for a few minutes before she said, "well handsome my appointment is in about 45 minutes so I better get off here and head out". He said, "please be careful and remember I love you", she said, "I will be and I love you to" before the call ended, she sighed and put her cell back into her purse before grabbing her jacket and heading out the front door.

After she made it to her doctors office she was taken back to an exam room to wait for the doctor, she was sitting there looking around when the doctor came in. Penelope smiled and said, "good morning Sally", Sally said, "good morning Penelope, what can I do for you"?, Penelope said, "lastnight I took a home pregnancy test and it was positive so I'm here to get my pregnancy verified".

Sally said, "okay let me ask you a few questions and then I'll draw some blood and get a urine sample", she nodded her head and said, "sure, ask away". Sally said, "okay, when was your last period"?, she said, "let me look", she pulled her planner out of her purse and said, "wow, it's been almost 3 months".

Sally said, "were you sexually active during that time"?, she said, "I was and still am, me and my boyfriend went to my brothers wedding", she said, "weddings are such happy times, aren't they"?, she said, "yes, yes they are". A few minutes later the blood had been drawn and the urine specimen had been given and now Penelope was sitting in the room waiting on the results of her tests.

When Sally walked into the room she said, "I have the results of your tests Penelope", Penelope swallowed hard and said, "well am I pregnant Sally, am I having a baby"?, Sally laughed and said, "you are definitely pregnant, around 10 weeks along". Penelope put her hands on her stomach and said, "so this baby was conceived when we were in California for the wedding"?, Sally nodded her head and said, "the time does seem to fit that schedule".

Penelope said, "so what do I need to do now"?, Sally said, "we need to get you an OB and get you started on your prenatal vitamins", she nodded her head and said, "is their anything that I shouldn't be doing"?, Sally said, "well take it easy on the caffeine, maybe a cup or so in the mornings and then I would switch to tea, it is better for the baby and for your stomach".

Penelope said, "how long will I have the nausea"?, Sally said, "nausea usually lasts for the first trimester which you are almost done with by the way so it shouldn't be much longer". She said, "do you need me to write you a script for something for your nausea"?, she said, "yes please Sally".

A few minutes later Penelope was walking out of her doctors office with a smile on her face, she pulled out her cell and sent Derek a text that said, "CONGRATS DADDY, WE'RE HAVING A BABY, I'M AROUND 10 WEEKS ALONG". She was all smiles as Derek sent her a text back that said, "I LOVE YOU BOTH".

She sent him a text that said, "WE LOVE YOU TO", she was so happy for the rest of the afternoon and evening and when she was tucked into bed later that night with Clooney by her side she sighed happily and closed her eyes quickly drifting off to sleep. When she woke up the next morning she was surprise to see Derek cuddled up to her.'

She kissed his lips gently and said, "morning my love", he yawned and said, "it's barely morning sweetness", she said, "what time did you make it in"?, he said, "about 2 hours ago and Hotch gave us all the day off soooooo we can spend the day in bed cuddling and celebrating the news of our little one".

He wrapped his arms around her and said, "I love you", she said, "I love you to" before they closed their eyes and drifted back of to sleep


	33. Chapter 33

The Wedding Date-Ch 33

The next several months passed by fast as the happy couple worked to get their wedding arrangements done, the team had been gone on case after case but when they were home Derek and the other men worked on getting the nursery ready.

JJ, Emily and Fran had all helped Penelope with the plans and were now finished, the only thing that had to be done was everybody had to show up for the ceremony. JJ walked into the living room and saw her friend looking out the window.

She walked closer and said, "are you alright Garcie"?, she said, "huh, what, sorry Jayje, what did you say"?, JJ laughed and said, "what's on that mind of yours"?, she slid her hand down to her stomach and said, "I can't believe how everything is falling into place".

JJ said, "that's what you want, isn't it"?, she smiled and said, "of course but who would have thought that I would meet your friend and fall in love"?, she sighed and said, "you and Morgan look so happy together and you are meant to be together".

Penelope said, "the past several months have been perfect and now tomorrow we're getting married", they looked up when Emily walked into the room carrying a tray. Penelope said, "whatcha got Em"?, she said, "sandwiches, fruit and tea".

Penelope said, "ohhhh it looks yummy", she took a sandwich and said, "it is yummy, thanks Em", JJ said, "we have to make sure that you and the baby get plenty of food". Penelope nodded her head yes in agreement as she took a bite of the watermelon.

JJ said, "okay so everything is ready for your guests", she glanced at her watch and said, "they should be here any time". Penelope said, "I can't wait to meet my new nephew", Emily said, "I can't wait to love on that little adorable bundle".

Penelope laughed and said, "yeah me either", Derek walked into the room and said, "you either what sweetness"?, she swallowed the food that was in her mouth and then said, "we can't wait to hold the baby when Patrick and Paula get here".

Derek said, "ahhhh, me either it will be good practice for when our little one gets here", Emily said, "I can't believe that you want to be surprised on the sex of the baby, me and Spence both wanted to know the second that we could find out".

Derek put his hand on Penelopes stomach and said, "baby girl wanted to wait and if she can wait, I can wait to Jayje". Emily said, "I love the colors of the nursery, this way you're covered either way", Penelope said, "the nursery is gorgeous for sure and I can't wait till our little angel is sleeping in that crib".

Fran stepped into the room and said, "the rocking chair is going to be delivered next week", Penelope rubbed her hands together and said, "I think the best place to put it is in front of the window don't you"?, Fran said, "ohhh me to that way you can look out over the yard while you hold the baby".

Derek grinned and said, "okay baby girl we have the bedrooms and bathrooms all ready for your brothers and Dave and Hotch are gone right now to pick up the stuff you wanted from the store". She smiled sweetly at him and said, "I love you".

Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you to baby girl, now sit there with the girls and eat", she said, "sir, yes sir". He winked at her and said, "that's my girl" before turning around and walking out of the room to join Reid in the kitchen for some coffee.

Fran said, "it's almost 1:00, what time was their flight suppose to land"?, Penelope looked down at her watch and before she could say anything somebody rang the doorbell. Derek said, "I'll get it" as he walked from the kitchen to the door.

When the door opened Derek laughed and said, "come in, welcome to casa Morgan", Payton and Shelly came in first followed by Parker, then Paul. Derek said, "where's Patrick, Paula and the baby"?, Payton said, "Paula's changing the baby and Patrick is getting the bags".

Derek said, "we'll help them, go on in Penelope, momma, JJ and Em are in the living room", Derek looked over his shoulder and said, "come on pretty boy, let's help Patrick with the bags". Reid said, "cominggggg" as he followed I'm out the front door.

Penelope looked up and said, "Pay, Shell, Paul, Parker this is my soon to be mother in law Fran Morgan and this is JJ and Emily". Payton said, "so you're the two with the little boys my sister can't stop talking about"?, they looked at each other and said, "guilty" causing everybody to laugh.

Penelope said, "where's Patrick"?, he stepped into the room and said, "we're here sis, we're here", Paula walked over and said, "I have someone here that wants to meet his aunt Penelope". Paula took the cover off of the baby and placed him into her arms.

She watched as the stretching baby opened his eyes and then said, "hello Timothy Patrick Garcia, it's nice to finally get to meet you". Patrick said, "he's such a good baby, he actually sleeps about 3 to 4 hours at a time now at night".

JJ said, "wow, that's good", Emily said, "it was almost 5 months before Jack let me sleep at night", JJ said, "yep, same here with Henry". While the others sat there talking and laughing Penelope was enjoying time with her new nephew.


	34. Chapter 34

The Wedding Date-Ch 34

Later that evening Penelope waddled over to Payton and said, "can I talk to you for a minute"?, he said, "yeah, sure P, what's up"?, she said, "I have something that I want to ask you". They sat down and he said, "you can ask me anything, you know that", she grinned and said, "I was hoping that you would walk me down the aisle to my hotstuff tomorrow".

Payton smiled and said, "I would be honored to do that for you little sister", she said, "thanks Pay", he winked at her and said, "anytime", she put her hand on her stomach and said, "owww". Payton quickly said, "are you alright"?, she said, "yeah, it's just your nephew or niece is giving my kidneys some good bank shots, that's all".

He put is hand on her stomach and said, "this is your uncle Payton, now you need to be good to your momma", he smiled as he felt a soft kick against the palm of his hand. Penelope said, "sounds like he or she was listening", he laughed and said, "yeah it does", he sat back and then said, "are you sure you're alright because I can just get Derek and", she quickly silenced him by saying "NOOOOO", I mean no, I'm fine".

Payton said, "aren't you about 7 1/2 months along"?, she said, "tomorrow I will be exactly that", he said, "you need to take it easy, okay"?, she said, "don't worry so much, I'm fine, exhausted but fine". He kissed her on the cheek and said, "I love you P and couldn't be happier for you and Derek", she said, "thanks Pay, that means so much to me".

Shelly looked over and saw the brother and sister talking and she smiled, Derek said, "whatcha smiling about Shelly"?, she pointed to the siblings sitting on the couch talking. Derek said, "we're so glad that you could all show up", Shelly said, "we wouldn't have missed this for anything", Derek said, "I'm just afraid that baby girl is doing to much".

Shelly said, "she's what, 7 1/2 months, right"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeah, well as on tomorrow", she said, "we'll keep an eye on her just to make sure that she takes it easy". He smiled and said, "thanks", she said, "no thanks necessary, we all can't wait to spoil that baby rotten", he laughed and said, "their will be no shortage of people to spoil him or her and that's for sure" causing them both to laugh.

When it came time for everybody to turn in Penelope walked with Paula and Shelly to check on the baby, Penelope said, "he's adorable", Paula said, "he's the spitting image of his daddy". Both Penelope and Shelly nodded their heads yes in agreement and Penelope said, "how are you feeling Paula"?, she said, "I feel great, a little tired from the flight but other than that I'm great".

She looked at her sister in law and said, "how are you feeling P, you look exhausted", she blew out a deep breath as she ran her hand over her stomach and said, "I am exhausted and if you two wonderful ladies will excuse me this tired bride to be is gonna head to bed". They both hugged her and watched as she headed up the hall toward her room.

After changing into her night clothes she turned the covers down and as she was climbing into bed she was hit with another pain, she grabbed her stomach and said, "easyyyyyyy on momma". She laid down and pulled the covers up and before she knew it was drifting off to sleep, about an hour later when Derek went upstairs to check on her he stood in the door and smiled for a few minutes before walking over and kissing her gently on the top of the head and whispering, "good night beautiful, I love you".

He walked over and easily and quietly climbed in behind her and wrapped her lovingly in his arms, he sighed happily and then closed his eyes and after a few minutes joined his bride to be in a well deserved nap.


	35. Chapter 35

The Wedding Date-Ch 35

Penelope woke up the next morning with a rose beside her on the bed and a note under it that said, "GOOD MORNING GODDESS, I LOVE YOU AND CAN'T WAIT TO MARRY YOU AND SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH YOU". She sighed as she picked up the rose and smelled it, she then tossed the covers back and stood up.

She reached for her robe and was hit with another pain and this pain was different than the others, it started in her back and rotated all the way around to her stomach. Penelope bit down on her lip and said, "whoaaaaaa", the pain stopped almost as fast as it started, she took a deep breath and as she was putting her robe on Fran knocked on the door and said, "are you up honey"?, she said, "yeah Fran I'm up, you can come on in".

Fran opened the door and said, "good morning, how are you"?, she smiled and said, "good, nervous, starving but good", she laughed and said, "well let's get you downstairs and fed and then we'll get you to the church and get you dressed". She said, "where's hotstuff"?, Fran said, "him and the rest of the men are already gone to the church".

She sighed and said, "I can't believe that in a few hours I'm going to be married", Fran hugged her and said, "let's get you downstairs and get some food in you because it's going to be a long day". Penelope grinned and said, "food sounds great" and as she headed out of the room behind her future mother in law she bit down on her bottom lip and hoped that today went as planned.

The girls all looked up and smiled as Penelope and Fran walked into the kitchen, JJ said, "how are you doing"?, she said, "good, nervous and starving but good". Emily said, "how did you sleep"?, she said, "like a baby", Shelly said, "I still remember how nervous I was the day I married Patrick".

Penelope laughed and said, "the day that Payton married Shelly he forgot to put his pants on and was getting ready to head out of the house to head to the church". JJ laughed and said, "who stopped him"?, Penelope said, "Paul did, he said, "hey big brother ya might wanna put your pants on, well that is of course unless you want the neighbors to call the cops", the girls all continued laughing as Penelope walked over and sat down at the table and started putting food in her plate.

Fran sat a glass of tea down and said, "this will help with your nerves honey", she took a sip and said, "thanks Fran", she winked and said, "you are very welcome" as she sat down beside her and they then continued eating their breakfast. After breakfast was over Emily said, "I'll go grab your stuff and we'll head on over to the church", Penelope grinned and nodded her head yes in agreement.

When they walked into the bridal room Penelope sat down and said, "whew I don't remember that walk being that long before", Paula uncovered the baby and said, "you weren't 7 1/2 months pregnant before either". Penelope said, "ahhhhh, so true" as she rubbed her very pregnant belly.

Derek was pacing back and forth across the grooms room and Dave laughed and shook his head and said, "son if you don't stop pacing like that we're gonna have to pay for a new floor for this church". Derek looked up and said, "huh, what"?, Reid said, "ah yeah, he's definitely not in there anymore" causing them all to laugh".

Derek got Reid in a head lock and said, "very funny pretty boyyyyyy" as they wrestled around the room, Hotch said, "if you boys don't stop I'm going to have to tell on you". Derek stopped and said, "very mature Hotch" causing the men to laugh, he stuck out his tongue and before walking across the room to look out at the people in the front of the church.

Payton said, "at least you aren't as nervous as I was on my wedding day", Derek looked at him and said, "how nervous were you"?, Paul, Parker and Patrick started laughing and Paul said, "he was forgetting his pants". Derek covered his mouth and said, "you were forgetting your pants Payton"?, he nodded his head and said, "guilty as charged I'm afraid" as the men all started laughing again.

A few minutes later Payton said, "well if you will excuse me I need to go and get P"?, Dave said, "and we'll get the groom out front before we have to put another floor in here". Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "very funny old man", Dave said, "I'll old man you" as he headed out of the room after Derek with the others right on his heels laughing.


	36. Chapter 36

The Wedding Date-Ch 36

JJ was just finishing up on Penelopes hair when they all heard someone knock on the door, Emily said, "I'll get it" as she crossed the room and opened the door. She stepped aside and said, "come on in Payton", he stepped around her and said, "ohhh P you look beautiful", she stood up and rubbed her stomach and said, "thanks Pay".

He walked over to her and gently pulled her into his arms and kissed her cheek and said, "I just wish that momma and daddy could have been here to see you". She said, "me to Payton, me two", Fran said, "I believe that they are here today", Penelope said, "really"?, she said, "ohhh yes honey, just like I believe that James, Dereks father is here in spirit today to".

Shelly said, "they would be so proud of you and so happy for you and Derek", she took a deep breath and said, "is it time"?, Payton nodded his head and said, "it's time, are you ready"?, she said, "lead the way big brother, lead the way". Fran and the others kissed her on the cheek and then JJ and Emily helped her on with her veil before they made their way outside in the hall.

Payton said, "are you sure that you're alright"?, she said, "yeah, I'm fine, just nervous I guess", he held out his arm and said, "let's get you out to that man of yours and get you married". Penelope laughed and said, "ready when you are", they were both grinning as they stepped out into the hall to join the others.

Penelope stood and watched as Sarah, Desiree, Shelly, Emily and finally JJ made their way up to the front of the church, before she took the steps to get her in place to start her march she was hit with another pain. She winced and Payton said, "what's wrong"?, she said, "nothing, I'm fine".

Payton said, "Penelope Marie Garcia", she said, "fineeeeeee, I think I'm in labor", he said, "YOU WHAT"?, when everybody heard him Derek said, "something's wrong". JJ said, "I'll go check, she was fine just a few minutes ago", Derek watched as she ran to the back of the church and waited patiently to find out that everything was fine.

JJ said, "what's wrong"?, Payton said, "she thinks she's in labor", JJ said, "how long have you been having pains"?, she said, "since lastnight, as I was getting in bed I was hit with one pain and then it stopped". Payton said, "we need to stop this wedding", Penelope shook her head and said, "ohhhhhhh no, I'm going to marry Derek todayyyyyyyyyyy" as she was hit with another contraction.

Payton said, "we need to get Derek", JJ turned around and motioned for Derek, he stepped down and quickly made his way to the back of the church to his bride. He said, "what's wrong"?, JJ said, "she's in labor", Derek said, "WHATTTT"?, "Penelope said, "we need to get married now hotstuff, I want to be married before the baby comes".

He said, "but goddess", she said, "no butts, I want to be Mrs. Morgan before this little one is born", he said, "alright, I'll go and fill the minister and everybody up front in on what's happening". She nodded her head and said, "I love you", Derek said, "and I love you", he winked at her before turning around and heading back to the front of the church.

He took a deep breath and said, "we have a slight problem", the minister said, "what kind of problem"?, Derek said, "the bride is in labor in the back of the room". The minister said, "do you want to postpone the wedding"?, Derek said, "she wants to be married before the baby is born today".

He smiled and said, "alright we'll do a fast version so that way you can get her to the hospital", he nodded his head and said, "thank you", the minister smiled as he motioned for the music to begin again. When they heard the music start Payton said, "let's get you up there honey", she said, "okayyyyyyy" as another pain hit her.

After a few minutes they finally made it to the front and as Payton put her hand in Dereks she said, "ohhhhhhhh noooooo", Derek said, "what's wrong"?, she said, "MY WATER JUST BROKE".


	37. Chapter 37

The Wedding Date-Ch 38

The minister said, "are you sure you don't want to postpone the wedding"?, she said, "please continue, please, we don't have much time", she grabbed Dereks hand and squeezed as another contraction doubled her over. Derek and Penelope listened as the minister said, "alright we'll do a faster version".

They both nodded their heads in agreement as the minister said, "Derek do you take Penelope to be your wedded wife, do you promise to love, honor and cherish her for as long as you both shall live"?, he said, "I do". He then looked at Penelope and said, "Penelope do you take Derek to be your wedded husband, do you promise to love, honor and cherish him for as long as you both shall live"?, she said, "I doooooo" as she almost dropped to her knees.

The minister said, "if anyone can show just cause why these two can't be joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace", after a few seconds he said, "by the powers vested in me by this state, I now pronounce you husband and wife". Derek helped her up off of the floor and smiled as the minister said, "Derek you may now kiss your bride".

He cupped her face in his hands and leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart she said, "I need to push, I need to push like right now". Fran said, "we need to get her to the bridal room and lay her down on the couch", Derek nodded his head as he picked her up and carried her up the aisle.

When he laid her down he said, "now what momma"?, she checked under Penelopes dress and said, "ohhh she's crowning, she's ready to start pushing". She looked at Reid and said, "call 911 and get an ambulance headed this way", Reid nodded his head as he pulled his cell out and did what she told him to.

Derek took her hand in his and said, "I love you", she said, "I love you to and I'm so sorry that I ruined our wedding", he kissed her lips and said, "you didn't ruin anything, we're married and that's all that matters". She said, "Payton, where's Payton"?, Emily said, "he's right outside the door, I'll get him if you want me to".

She said, "after, after" and said, "I need to push Fran", Fran said, "alright honey", she then looked up at Dave and said, "I'm gonna need something sharp to cut the cord with and something to wrap the baby in". JJ and Emily took off to get the items Fran needed, she said, "okay Penelope, I need for you to push and keep pushing until I tell you to stop".

She nodded her head and said, "okay, okay", Fran said, "pushhhhhhhh", Penelope squeezed Dereks hand as she pushed and she pushed until Fran told her to stop. Derek said, "you're doing great sweetness", she said, "how much longer Fran, how much longer"?, Fran said, "the head's out and on the next contraction we're going to try to deliver the shoulders".

Penelope blew out a deep breath as she was hit with another contraction, Fran said, "pushhhh" and she did and when the shoulders were out she said, "stop pushing honey". Penelope collapsed against the couch and said, "I'm so tired", Derek said, "one more push baby girl, one more push and then our baby will be here".

Derek watched as Penelope raised up on her elbows as she was hit with her final contraction, in the distance the sound of sirens filled the air and Fran said, "alright honey are you ready to deliver this baby"?, she nodded her head and Fran said, "pushhhhhh". Penelope pushed and pushed but when Fran said, "stop pushing" the sound of baby Morgan filled the air.

Fran said, "let me just cut this cord and I'll let you hold your daughter", Derek looked at Penelope and said, "did you hear that sweetness, we have a daughter"?, Penelope started crying and said, "I heard handsome, I heard". Derek said, "how is she momma"?, Fran said, "10 little fingers and 10 little toes, she's perfect".

She wrapped the baby in the towel and said, "here you go momma", Penelope kissed her daughter on the forehead and said, "hi princess, we've waited so long to get to meet you". Derek kissed his wife on the lips and then his daughter on the top of the head and said, "I'm the happiest man in the world".

Penelope looked at her husband and said, "I love you, I love you both so much", Derek smiled and said, "I love you to, I love both of my beautiful baby girls". Their attention was pulled toward the door when the medics ran into the room, after quickly checking out Penelope and her daughter they loaded them both onto the gurney and headed out of the church.

As they were loading Penelope into the back of the ambulance everybody was clapping their hands and sending their congratulations to the happy couple on their wedding and birth of their daughter. Derek said, "please stay and enjoy the reception and thank you all for coming", as the doors closed their guests were all waving and they continued to wave as the ambulance carrying the happy family disappeared around the corner.


	38. Chapter 38

The Wedding Date-Ch 38

Derek sat by his wifes side as they as they sat there waiting for the nurse to bring their daughter to them, she smiled at him and said, "can you believe it, can you believe that she's here"?, Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "she's here and she's beautiful just like her momma". He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

Penelope said, "we need to decide on a name for our little bundle", Derek said, "I was thinking about that and I've come up with a name that I think you're going to love". She said, "ohhhhh I'm intrigued and just what is that name"?, he said, "I was thinking that we could name her after her two amazing grandmothers".

Penelope said, "what name were you thinking"?, he said, "Madeline Francine Morgan and we can call her Maddie for short", she wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face and said, "ohhhh handsome, I love it, that name is perfect". Derek said, "I couldn't think of a better name for our little angel", she gently squeezed his hand and said, "I love you Mr. Morgan".

Derek said, "and I love you Mrs. Morgan, now and forever", he then leaned back in and gently pressed his lips against hers, they pulled apart when the nurse knocked on the door and said, "are you ready for some company"?, Penelope said, "how is she, is she okay"?, the nurse said, "considering she's a little early she's doing great and definitely ready for some cuddles from her mommy and daddy".

Penelope held out her hands and said, "come to mommy little girl", the nurse smiled as she put the baby into her arms, Penelope kissed the top of her daughters head and said, "welcome to our family Madeline Francine Morgan". Derek kissed the little girl on the cheek and said, "daddy and mommy both love you so much Maddie".

The nurse said, "you have a room full of visitors, is it okay to send them in"?, Derek said, "yeah send them in, they're all family", she then turned around and headed out of the room. A few minutes later the entire family walked into the room being led by Fran who couldn't wait to get to hold her granddaughter, when she stepped by the bed she said, "how is she, what did the doctor say"?, Penelope said, "the nurse said that everything is fine, she's ready for some cuddles with us".

Derek said, "would you like to hold her grandma"?, Fran said, "I would love to", as Penelope put the baby into Frans arms the family gathered around close and smiled down at the little bundle. Dave said, "so does the little bambina have a name yet"?, Penelope said, "she does, everybody we would like for you to meet Madeline Francine Morgan".

Payton and the other brothers smiled and Payton said, "you named her after momma, she would be so proud", Fran smiled and said, "I'm honored to share Maddies name". Derek kissed his momma on the cheek and said, "we wanted her to have a strong name", Patrick said, "a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl".

Paula said, "how are you feeling Penelope"?, she said, "exhausted but amazing", Paula said, "you certainly have a beautiful little girl there and I can just see her when she comes up to Derek with her first date". Payton said, "something tells me that her boyfriends are going to definitely be weary of her daddy, nonno, uncles and cousins".

JJ laughed and said, "you would be correct and let's not forget about me, Em and Shelly", he said, "so true, sooooo true", Penelope took a deep breath and said, "sorry that the wedding was cut short". Fran looked up from the baby and said, "the important thing is that you and this little angel here are both doning good", everybody nodded their heads in agreement.

The family spent the next few minutes laughing and talking and when Derek looked over his shoulder he couldn't help but smile as he saw that his wife had drifted off to sleep. He covered her up and kissed her on the lips gently and said, "I love you", she smiled in her sleep and mumbled, "love you" before a soft snore came from her lips.

Derek took a deep breath and sighed happily as he watched his daughter slept peacefully in her uncle Paytons arms, Paul walked over and said, "so how does it feel daddy"?, Derek said, "I'm in love with both of my baby girls". Paul laughed and said, "congratulations, she's a beauty, they both are", Derek laughed as he glanced over his shoulder and said, "don't I know it Paul, don't I know it".

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	39. Chapter 39

The Wedding Date-Ch 39

Epilogue 3 Years Later

Derek was laughing with Maddie as he carried her through the house and out the backdoor, Penelope said, "hotstuff can you reach me the babies burp cloth pleaseeeee"?, he picked it up and handed it to her and said, "here ya go sweetness". She said, "thank you sugar shack", he winked at her and said, "any time goddess" as he put their daughter down and watched as she ran across the yard.

Emily walked across the yard and sat down beside Penelope and said, "how's Olivia"?, Penelope said, "she's good and fresh and clean, would you like to hold her"?, Emily said, "of course I would" as she took the little girl into her arms. Hotch looked over his shoulder and said, "have you seen Jack"?, JJ blew out a deep breath as she picked up a glass of lemonade and said, "he's getting the food out of the car with Henry".

Payton laughed and said, "have you seen the newlyweds"?, Penelope said, "nope, haven't seen either couple, not since they got back from their honeymoons Friday". Derek said, "they probably haven't come up for air yet", Fran laughed and said, "your sisters will be here in a few minutes, they just texted".

Penelope said, "I still can't believe that Desi married Paul and Sarah married Parker", Fran rubbed her hands together and said, "and hopefully soon I'll be getting news that we're having more babies". Derek said, "uhhh mom, you have a 4 week old grandson sleeping right over there".

Fran said, "I love my baby boy butttt I'm not getting any younger", Penelope laughed and said, "don't pick on your mom", Derek hugged his wife and said, "you're no fun goddess". She laughed and said, "now now handsome be a good boy and burp your son", Derek took Hank into his arms and put him on his shoulder and started patting.

Dave leaned in and kissed his wife on the cheek and said, "what put that beautiful smile on your face"?, she said, "I have a feeling that we're going to be getting some good news today". He said, "news, what news"?, she said, "I'm not sure but I have a feeling that we're going to be welcoming some new members to our clan this year", Dave laughed and said, "don't be upset if it doesn't happen", she winked at him and said, "you'll see my love, you'll see" as she walked over and plopped down beside Penelope.

JJ was laughing and talking to Penelope and Emily when she heard her son Michael crying, she jumped up and said, "it's alright sweetie, mommy's here", she leans down and picks up the 5 month old and heads back to join the others. Reid grins as he takes his younger son and kisses him on the cheek and says, "their's my little man".

Fran looks up when she sees her daughters and their husbands walking into the back yard, she said, "we were starting to get worried about you all", Sarah grinned and said, "sorry to worry you momma". Derek said, "something's different with you, what's up Sarah"?, she said, "we have an announcement to make, can we get everybodys attention".

Everybody turned to look at them as she said, "the reason that we're late is we had to make a stop at the doctors office", Fran said, "are you sick"?, she said, "yep, sure am and he or she will be here in aboutttttt 7 months". Fran covered her hands with her mouth and said, "that's wonderful news, we'll have another new member of our family by Christmas".

Desiree said, "we have something that we would like to say", Derek smiled and said, "don't tell me"?, Desi laughed and said ,"yep, we're going to have a baby and he or she will be making their arrival around Thanksgiving". Fran pulled both of her girls into her arms and said, "congratulations" as tears of joy streamed down her face.

Penelope hugged her brothers and said, "that's great news, congratulations", her brothers were all smiles as they then wrapped their arms around their wives and kissed them on the side of the neck. Derek said, "and of course you know we're going to spoil those babies rotten, right"?, the happy couples said, "yessssss" in unison as they sat down.

As the day continued they enjoyed delicious food, laughs and friendship as they spent the day celebrating as a family, Derek made his way over to his wife and pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips passionately. They pulled apart when Dave said, "heyyyyyyy, you can't be doing that yet", Derek said, "ohhhh yes we can, we can do that, can't we sweetness"?, causing everybody in the yard to laugh.

As Derek looked around the yard at all of the happy, smiling faces he knew that he owed all of his happiness to Patrick because if he hadn't been getting married to Paula he never would have met the love of his life. He sighed happily as he wrapped his arm around his wife as they sat there watching the kids played with Clooney.

Later that evening as the sun went down Derek knew that without a doubt he was a lucky, lucky man, he had a great job, an amazing family, wonderful children and a loving wife and he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with the clan that was surrounding him right now. Derek was all smiles as right before dark Jack said, "uncle Derek can you tell us a story"?, he said, "what story"?, he said, "the one where you met aunt P, we love that story".

Derek laughed and said, "this story is entitled the wedding date", the boys all sat down and got comfortable as Derek started telling the story of the amazing love he found in his baby girl.

THE END


End file.
